Naruto, The King of Game
by readficlovers
Summary: Commoner in reality, king on net. That was Uzumaki Naruto, the genius gamer who hold the the title undefeatable King of Game. Famous even at realm of gods and the God of Game decided to reward him for his passion upon game by turning his life into a game. Difficulity: hard mode? no matter, no game can't be cleared by The Maelstorm! Fem!Issei. BAD GRAMMARS! read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1: When Reality turned into game

**Howdy XD!**

**Welcome to my new story! I made this fanfic for two reason. One is because there's so much request to add Rias and Akeno in my another fic, I won't accept those request there because it would make all my planning for that story ruined, so I created this fic for that sake. Another one is because I personally likes Videogamefic XD! (I wrote this after reading lots of Naruto videogamefic)**

**For the game mechanics, I try to make it simple yet unique. Your reviews would be very appreciated as I new to write this kind of fic. This story harem of course, (It's DxD!)**

**This fic also contains reference from another universes (mostly Anime and Games).**

**Edited: 17/04/2015**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plots.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: When Reality turned into a game**

* * *

On the midnight, on the block where every light already turned off from every room, there's a room in a certain apartment that still bright.

From inside the room, you can hear sound of clashing metal, some musics, and click sound. Before long the sound of clashing metals and clicking sound disappear, leaving only the sound of gentle music.

"And with this, I completed my 1000th games" Said Uzumaki Naruto as he looks proudly at the credit screen on the TV.

Uzumaki Naruto is a fairly average student, he is a 2nd year high schooler at Kuou Academy. Living alone in a small apartment and really, REALLY love games.

In school, he's not that stand out except for his natural blond hair and whisker-like birthmark on his cheeks. He only has a few people who he can call 'true' friend, while the rest are acquittance or classmates.

All in all Uzumaki Naruto are what they call 'normal within normal', however inside Networld, he has more than a million fans. There's no gamer that doesn't know about 'Maelstorm, King of Games'.

There's no game that won't crumble before The Maelstorm, no matter what genre it is, he can finish, solve, break every secret in a game. He already posted countless faqs and walkthroughs throught the net.

And it's not end with just offline game.

You can always see the name 'Maelstorm' in almost every famous online games's hall of fame.

Uzumaki Naruto's love and accomplishment are not missed by the god of games that exist in different dimensions. For his valor, The god decided to grant a gift upon the king.

Unknown to God's plan, the gamer glanced at the alarm clock near his bedside.

"2 in morning, huh? Time sure flow fast when you do what you love" He muttered before yawning.

Naruto blissfully fell asleep while leaned to his bed, unaware of the screen on TV glowing and the light enveloped his body.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto (The Gamer)**

Naruto stared incredulously at his reflection on the mirror, why? It's because there's a transparent screen above his head, he wiped his eyes once, twice, thrice but the screen still there.

Naruto can practically hear his heartbeat increase as he tries to calm his anticipation down.

"Is it possible...?" Naruto gulped, then says in low but clear tone "Status!"

**Uzumaki Naruto (The Gamer)**

**Title: King of Game (Increase the quest reward EXP gained by 20%)**

**STR: F- (800/1000)**

**MAG: F (100/1500)**

**AGI: F- (950/1000)**

**CHA: F (400/1500)**

**LUK: F (1000/1500)**

Naruto stared blankly at the screen, he stood silent as his eyes shadowed by his hair, then he starts trembling before let out a shout.

"YAHOOOO! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHY...?!" He continues his rambling for another five minutes before he took a long breath.

He so happy right now, it's like a dream come true. Naruto always wondered how it feels to be game protagonist and half-jokingly wish he is one. He knows that unscientific was impossible, at least until now.

Ooh, he's so going to is enjoying his life now. Naruto thought with a wide grin.

"Help!" nothing happens.

"Guide!" As soon as he said that a large screen appears.

-**1\. Introduction &amp; Rules**

**-2. Characters &amp; Stats**

**-3. Quests**

**-4. Skills**

**-5. Features**

Naruto tapped the first subject.

**-Introduction &amp; Rules**

**Welcome to the new reality, King of Game. My name is Tet, The God of Game. You might already figure it out, yes it's me who grant this power to you. Your deeds and passion upon game has impressed me so I decided to reward you with this power.**

**You can use this power however you like, be a hero or villain, you decide it yourself. I just ask you to understand and obey the five commandments below.**

**1 . You must NOT tell a soul about this power.**

**2 . There's no save/load and retry or party system.**

**3 . Carve your own path and make your own decision.**

**4 . The rules above won't ever change.**

**5 . Enjoy the game and have fun.**

Naruto is not a believer nor he knows that God of Game exists before, but right now if someone asked him which god he worship, his answer is already decided.

"Thank you for this gift, I'll be grateful to you in a lifetime". Naruto said gratefully as he carved the five commandments in his heart."

**-2. Characters &amp; Stats**

**This screen is the place for you to equip the armaments, cards and accessories, and as you can see, there's no level system or numerical stats here so equipping a normal armament won't increase your stats whatsoever, a good armament is infused with an effect or two. Make sure to make a smart choice of the effect of armaments and cards before doing something important. Now let's move to Stats...**

**There's only five stats, STR, MAG, AGI, CHA, and LUK. The higher the rank the stronger stats get, the rank divided into 20: F-, F, F+, E-, E, E+, D-, D, D+, C-, C, C+, B-, B, B+, A-, A, A+, A++, EX.**

**STR is a combination of Strength, Durability, Dexterity and Endurance. STR is about how hard you hit and how much you can endure. EX rank STR can easily flatten a mountain in a single hit, when serious he/she can be a planet buster.  
**

**MAG is a combination of Intelligent, Wisdom, Magic and Magic Resistance. MAG can make you super smart and also genius in wizardry. EX rank MAG can easily nuke the whole country with a single swing of the staff, when serious he/she can turn a planet into pieces of asteroids.  
**

**AGI is a combination of Agility, speed and reflexes. If you like hit-and-run tactic, this is for you. Strike an enemy before they notice you and make them punch wind instead of you. EX rank AGI allow its user to move at the speed of light without getting burned.**

**CHA is a combination of Charisma, Attraction and Spiritual Pressure. People will respect you and won't ignore your words, or you can make people stunned just by your presence alone. EX rank CHA can make his own cult and many would follow him.**

**LUK is luck. Determine your own luck! Don't just leave it to fate. EX rank LUK won't allow you to lose in gamble and higher chance dealing instant kill at random.**

**How to upgrade the rank? Through EXP of course. There's three ways to gain EXP, from battles, quest rewards, and training/chores.**

**EXP divided into two categories, Universal EXP and Stats EXP.**

**Universal EXP written as [EXP], it fill every stats after divided by five. For example, you got 5000 EXP then each of your stats's EXP bars would only fill by 1000 EXP each.**

**Stats EXP written as [XXX EXP], it only fills certain stats's EXP bar which got its name. For Example you got 5000 STR EXP then your STR stats's EXP would be filled by 5000 EXP.**

**So make sure to plan beforehand.**

"Hmm...So that means if I want to upgrade a specific stats faster, it's better to just earn Stats EXP instead of Universal EXP. With that mental note, Naruto move on to the next subject.

**-3. Quest**

**The Quest divided into four categories: Optional Quest, Character Quest, Contradict Quest, and Major Quest. The main quest doesn't exist, as 3rd Commandment stated "Carve your own path and make your own decision", how your story progress solely depend on yourself, choose the quest wisely.**

**Optional Quest: Do it or not? You decide!**

**Optional Quest usually not hard nor it's important, but beware that some Optional Quest might be a 'must' condition to clear certain important quests.**

**Character Quest: Want to be more friendly with someone? Want to know more about their background? Then do this quest!**

**Character Quest can be considered important optional quest, some characters have their own unique characters' quests. Some can triggered or completed easily (by talking or running errand) while some are harder like a bitch (do this and that first, have certain item in inventory, blah! blah! blah!). The more Character Quest you cleared the more closer you to that specific character. Some Character Quest are missable so be careful.**

**Contradict Quest: Left or right? You can't obtain everything.**

**Contradict Quest are two quests that appears simultaneously, which the content are contradicting each other. For example, one quest stated "Kill A" while another one stated "Save A", these quests contradict each others and you can only choose one.**

**Major Quest: Choose VERY carefully, depend on your action you might end up in paradise or purgatory.**

**Major Quest is a very important quest that can change your life greatly and it's not necessarily for the better. Don't just accept these kind quest right away! Think carefully first, if you really sure you want to go through it then be my guest.**

"So quest can also result in disaster if I don't choose carefully" One more thing Naruto put into mental note.

**Skills:**

**I skip about Active and Passive skill information since you should already know all about it :3 (cue Naruto Sweatdrop) You can learn skills through four ways: create it yourself, doing the same thing repeatedly for a few times, equip something that has skill effect and skill books. All Passive skills and some Active skills have infinite use limit while some have limited uses, you can recover it by resting.**

**Skill's efficiency greatly affected by your current stats that connected with that skill. For example, you have a physical offensive skill, more higher your STR rank stronger it gets. You can see from skill information to check which stats connected to that skill, also a skill can be connected with more than one stats.**

**Some skill can also evolve when the connected status upgraded into certain rank.**

Nodded to himself, The King of Game continue

**Features:**

**As you progress the story, more features will be unlocked. There also some features can only be unlocked by upgrading your stats to a certain rank. Currently features that was unlocked:**

**Cards Machine: You can only draw a random card for free once per day or you can draw one random card by paying 10 cards as a cost. You can also obtain cards from enemy drop, quest reward, scattered around the world. Cards' quality divided into four, you can tell the difference from its frame. The order is from bottom to top: plain white, black, silver, and golden. The higher card's quality the better it's effect. There's some special cards that glowing with an aurora, that cards are one of kind, there's no other copy of it. Don't lose it!**

**Relationship: With this you can keep track of people close to you, you can also use this to view their information (Character Quest can unlock additional information).**

"That's all for now, huh?" Naruto said as he closes the window "Now then, time for actual experience. Character!". Naruto shouted, just for coolness sake.

A fairly large window appears, the window split into two vertical. One has his image with 10 slots, seven slots are empty and another three filled. Naruto guessed the slots from the icons is: Weapon, headgear, upper, lower, arms, three accessories, and two cards. Three filled slots are Upper, lower, and one accessory.

Naruto checked his clothes and pants just in case, but both are normal equipments that only stated "plain clothes and plain pants" (At this he got notification "New Skill created: Observe) which means they does nothing but he was surprised with his pendant.

**Sage's pendant: An ancient stone that crafted into a pendant by skilled craftsman, many said it holds secret power. (Greatly increase survival chances in critical state)**

"In a way, this pendant is a very nice, good luck charm when things go bad though not as much in everyday life." This pendant's original owner was his grandmother's grandfather which he passed to his granny then she pass it to him.

Naruto looked at another screen, it was a screen with 30 empty slots. He instantly knew it was inventory box, that bag icon is a dead giveaway.

For the experiment, Naruto shoved the pillow to the screen which he mildly surprised when a portal opened and gulped his pillow and one of 29 slots filled with pillows. He pulls out the pillow before stated "Skills"

**Active**

**Observe (Infinite): Allow you to see the basic information of an object. [MAG]**

**Passive**

**Gamer's body: Allow user to live in reality turned game. [none]**

**Gamer's mind: Prevent user from any mental attack, able to think calm in any situation. [none]**

Naruto can't help but to grin when he saw his skills, sure it's not much at the moment but all of them useful.

"Before I forget, Features!"

A window with two icons appears, one is a slot machine icon and another is a handshake icon with red heart as its background. Naruto tapped the slot machine icon first.

The slot machine became thrice bigger and the "push" red button glowing, Naruto immediately pushed it.

"Cmon, cmon, let me get a nice card" Naruto clapped his hand in prayer as the machine shaking.

DING!

The slot machine stopped shaking and from the long square hole a card came out. It was a card with black frame and picture of Naruto sitting leisurely as he watching the ending of a game.

**A moment of peace: Able to use skill [Invicible]**

Naruto immediately equips the card and check the skill section to see the further information.

**Active**

**Invicible (2): Prevent your body from being injured for the next ten seconds. [STR]**

"..." Naruto stared at the screen for a while before he ran toward the kitchen and took a knife.

"Invicible!" Naruto said as he lightly grazes his finger by knife and he's fine, no pain and no blood.

"Holy shit! This skill can be considered OP if used correctly." Naruto said giddily as he looks at the skill information of [Invicible] that its remaining use reduced by one, leaving he can only use this skill once until his next rest.

"Relationship!" Naruto said as he tossed the knife to its original place.

**-Male (0)**

**-Female (1)**

**-Other(0)**

Naruto almost cries seeing that he actually have 'people close to him' considering his reputation as an otaku. He immediately tapped the [Female] tab and he saw one familiar name.

**-Hyoudou Ichihime**

He tapped the name and there's another screen appears, this one bigger than previous screen. It contains a picture of Ichihime on the top left with some of her physical information written below and personal information on the right side.

**Hyoudou Ichihime**

**B/W/H: 81/54/79, Height: 155 cm, Weight: 47 kg**

**The only daughter of Hyoudou Kazuma and Hyoudou Misa, currently 2nd year high schooler and placed in the same class as you. Your fellow gamer who really likes eroge. She told you she had a big dream, but still not tell you what her dream really is.**

**Other people would describe her as sweet, kindhearted and innocent, but you knew better that she actually high-caliber pervert, which she doesn't show to others in school but didn't bother to hide it in your presence.**

**She strangely assertive trying to hook you up with girls which always end up in a disastrous situation for you, her reason is unknown.**

**(Clear her Character Quest to unlock more information)**

The Gamer closes the window and look at the clock, then his eyes widened in horror.

"OH SHIT, I'M LATE!" Then his stomach growl "Tch! No time to breakfast too!"

And so with plain bread in his mouth, Naruto ran toward Kuou Academy.

**Skill Created**

**Haste Dash [Passive]: As you run, you can keep gaining speed. However, the faster you are, the harder to turn. [AGI]**

Thanks to his newly acquired skill, Naruto able to passed the school gate barely without being late.

Though he almost flatten his nose on the way.

* * *

"Finally..." Naruto grunted from his seat, It's finally lunch break. He can't concentrate on the lesson because of fatigue and hunger.

"What's wrong. Naruto-san? You look very tired, want me to accompany you to infirmary" Said one of (only) his 'close people'. Hyoudou Ichihime stand beside his desk as she looks at him in worried expression.

Hyoudou Ichihime have straight shoulder-length brown hair with two red flower hairpin on the left side, she also have a pair of brown eyes that matching her hair. She fairly popular among boys, not as popular as 'Two great Onee-sama' but popular nonetheless.

"No, I'm fine, just feel hungry a little" Once he said that, his stomach growl loudly. He lifelessly put his face on the desk "Aaah, so hungry."

"That was pretty loud, did you even ate breakfast?" Ichihime said as she torn between amused or worry.

"I skipped it".

"Why?"

"I...occupied with something else, not a big deal though." Naruto said, choose his words carefully. It would be problematic if she asked even further, by commandment rules, he can't tell her about his power.

The brunette looked at him for a while before sighing, then she turning a chair and sat opposite of him "Here, I share my Bento with you."

The King of Game immediately looked at the brown-haired beauty like she is a goddess's incarnation. "I knew I can count on you, my friend."

"Don't get too used to this" She replied dryly with a small smile tugged her lips.

Naruto secretly uses [Observe] to the Bento in front of him.

**Ichihime Homemade lunch (Partial): Girl's homemade lunch?! DIE RIAJUU!**

**Eating this can reduce some fatigue and hunger.**

Just what he needs at the moment.

* * *

After he fueled himself with satisfying lunch, Naruto walked through the corridor (He's not forgotten to thank his best friend for the meal of course, he's not a jerk)

As he walks, he passed a member of Student council and immediately feel something that make him shiver even as he watching her retreating back.

After that another student council member passed him again and then finally Kiba Yuuto, the Kuou prince charming passed him.

Skill Created

**Perception [Passive]: You can tell if there's something or someone extra-ordinary within 5 meters distance from you. [CHA]**

Naruto silently uses [Observe] from behind Kiba.

**Kiba Yuuto**

**A member of Occult Research Club formed by Rias Gremory, the school most desired male by girls (and a few boys).**

**(Clear his Character Quest to unlock more information)**

**STR: E**

**MAG: F**

**AGI: D+**

**CHA: E+**

**LUK: E**

"He surpassed me in every stats except MAG?!' Naruto doesn't hold illusion that he better than Kiba, but he never thought their difference is this far.

He just surprised, not depressed. Why? It's because he is The King of Game! It was pretty common in games that the protagonist is the weakest character in the game, however, that was only on the early part of the game, as the story progress the protagonist can grow as a strongest character.

And now that this reality turned into a game, he will make sure that he is growing into the successful protagonist.

Yep, this is only beginning.

* * *

**If you reading my other fic then you might already know that I like Issei/Rias/Akeno, and it would be hard to make Rias and Akeno into Naruto's harem as long as Issei exist. And suddenly something clicked in my mind, why not just genderbend Issei? that way everyone (?) happy.**

**And that's how Hyoudou Ichihime born.**

**I admit it's pretty challenging to make femIssei to be unique from any other femIssei in another fanfic while maintaining her counterpart perverse nature, I hope you like this femIssei like I do.**

**What's your opinion about game mechanics, I hope it's just like what I hoped (Simple yet unique), tips and constructive critism would be helpful for newbie like me. I not using too many numbers coz I not that good with them :3**

**R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning The System

**Howdy XD!**

**Thank you so much for the review guys! Now I got a lot to topics to think more :)**

**I edited the 1st chapter a bit, it's not much. Just about the stats, because many misunderstand about my wording. When I said the EX rank STR and MAG can easily flattens mountains and continents, they are not even serious. Once serious he/she can be a planet buster (literally).**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Learning The System**

* * *

When Naruto has done with whatever he doing, the sun has already gone down. He stretches his body and fingers as he looked toward the window.

"Fuu...Finally done" He exhaled greatly, and look satisfied with his work.

He sat cross-legged on his bed while reading a small book that filled with newly written plan, as soon as he reaches home, Naruto immediately goes into his room and immediately thinking about his future plan.

The smallest book in his hand full of lists of his gaming strategy, though the newly written strategy is about his real game strategies.

Naruto have already written a list of necessary items that he should buy later, on his way home from school, Naruto purposely goes into the shopping district. By using [Observe] he scan every items available and took notice of items with effect(s).

However, that plan goes for later, there's something he needs first before thinking of buy those items.

Funds.

Yep, money is necessary in real and game. He already has some money that he saves to buy games, it's pretty a lot considering his parents' job which he didn't know.

They never tell him about their jobs, if asked he would only get vague answers, the only thing he knows is that their job needs them on stand-by. It's not unusual when both his father and mother leaving house suddenly and back a few days later, the longest is they're gone for one month straight.

Then suddenly they need to move out of England and taking his sister with them, while he stays in Japan in his relative's care, at least until four years ago when his grandpa died of old age.

At that time, his family told him to come to England, but he refused much to his parents and sister's surprise. He told them that he got attached to japan and he also wants to be independent, while the real reason is his friend, Hyoudou Ichihime.

A week before he got call from his parents, Naruto and Ichihime's childhood friend, Shidou Irina had to move out, leaving them. He can't forget that expression of Ichihime even now, it was the first time he saw her crying openly like that.

As they watched the car that took Irina away, he feels a tug on his shirt. It was Ichihime who still have wet eyes.

_"Promise me that you won't go away"_

Her voice is small but Naruto can hear it perfectly. She asked, demanded, begged.

_"Don't worry, I won't leave you."_

A young Naruto said as he pats her head, which for some reason both of his childhood friends always competed to just have him do it.

They just need to ask and he would do it gladly.

He did not say his true reason for not going to live with them, but stated firmly that he won't change his mind. Although reluctantly, his parents finally relent, but there's still one person that not accept it.

His twin sister, Uzumaki Naruko.

Since their parents are always busy, he's the one that always spending time with her, hell, you can even say it was him who raising her instead their parents. Though there's some difficulties and problems at first, but Naruto able to overcome it.

And that's why Uzumaki Naruko is more attached to her brother than her parents.

Thinking about his sister make him feel guilty, ever since he refused to live in England with her, she never contact his again. She hates him, he understands her reason and can only accept it with a heavy feeling.

"What am I thinking? This is not the time" Naruto shake his head at the unpleasant feeling.

He turned his head toward a few items he buy that he already equipped, it was cheap and they don't have that great effect but its good for this early stage.

**Cheap Black Leather Fingerless Gloves (Arms)**

**Gain 5% additional bonus when earns [STR EXP] and [MAG EXP].**

**Maneki-Neko pin (Accessory)**

**Gain 10% additional bonus when earns money.**

**Blue Contact Lenses (Accessory)**

**Able to spot hidden/shining objects easier.**

Thanks to contact lenses, Naruto picked up another set of items on his way home.

**Red Grown Seeds**

**Gain 100 [STR EXP]. Can be combined into [Grown Fruit] if you have at least one of each [Yellow grown seeds], [Green grown seeds], [Blue grown seeds] and [Purple grown seeds] in your inventory.**

**Blue Grown Seeds**

**Gain 100 [MAG EXP]. Can be combined into [Grown Fruit] if you have at least one of each [Red grown seeds], [Yellow grown seeds], [Green grown seeds] and [Purple grown seeds] in your inventory.**

**Green Grown Seeds**

**Gain 100 [AGI EXP]. Can be combined into [Grown Fruit] if you have at least one of each [Red grown seeds], [Yellow grown seeds], [Blue grown seeds] and [Purple grown seeds] in your inventory.**

**Food Pill**

**Recover some fatigue and hunger considerably. Consumes too much can cause [Dizzy] status.**

Currently, he got 3 [Red grown seeds], 1 [Green grown seeds], 1 [Blue grown seeds] and 2 [Food pill].

Naruto uses 2 [Red grown seeds] and a pop up appears.

**You earned 200(+10) [STR EXP].**

**DING!**

**Rank upgraded!**

**STR: F- upgraded to STR: F**

Then he use [Green grown seeds] and once again a pop up appears.

**You earned 100 [AGI EXP].**

**DING!**

**Rank upgraded!**

**AGI: F- upgraded to AGI: F**

Naruto grinned is satisfaction, with this at least all his stats not at their lowest anymore.

**DING!**

**Congratulations! All your stats are at least F or higher. New Features unlocked: Item World.**

And without wasting time, The King of Game immediately opens [Guide] section and searched for [Item World].

**Item World: With this feature, you can improve items, by going inside it. Item world divided into several floors, each item has a different number of floors and difficulties. The difficulty divided into six: Easy, Normal, Hard, Expert, Master and Phanstasm. By reaching the deepest floor and clearing the objective, you can gain the reward(s).**

**[Item World] also filled with monsters that get stronger and stronger as you go deeper. You can also do treasure hunting here as lots of treasure waiting to be opened.**

**Only equipable items can be explored with [Item World], and they must be in your inventory (you can't explore items that you placed in your equipment slots). You can only exit Item world via: clearing the whole floors, skill, exit portal (White one) and item [Egress stone].**

**You can only use [Item World] three times per day.**

"Just when I was wondering where the dungeons are..." Naruto stroke his chin "Now, time for some real training".

Naruto scanned all his equipable items, for the first time he chooses the easiest [Maneki-Neko Pin] with five total floors and easy difficulty.

**Quest (Optional)**

**Visit and clear at least one [Item World].**

**Rewards: 1000 EXP, 10.000 Yen.**

_'Perfect!'_

* * *

Hyoudou Ichihime just got out of the shower. She wore a plain red pajamas, a towel covered her still damp hair, which she used to dry her hair.

Her mind thought back to strange event she just encountered today on her way back from school.

_Ichihime walks in a steady pace, as she walks, she can feel some men's stealing glances at her. She ignored all of that as she already gets used to it, she also won't think bad at them because it was just one of a man's nature to be attracted by a woman's figure._

_Ichihime is a member of gymnastic club, a vice-captain to be exact. The gymnast is her secondary hobby (NOTHING BEAT EROGE!) not only it's fun for her, but it also makes her body more flexible, which can be useful in more way than one._

_Thanks to that, she is growing nicely with curves in right place._

_She never flaunts her body, nor show too much skin, but she still has her share of attention in school or public places. Though she won't mind their stare, she has also had them understand her ground rule._

_'You can look, but you can't touch'_

_Should anyone ignored these rules..._

_"Hey cutie, what are you doing walking alone like this?" Suddenly three men with bad clothes blocked her road._

_"I'm sorry, can you please let me through?" The brunette asked politely, tentatively._

_"kuuuh, so cool! So scary" Thug B said with mock fear._

_"Don't be so cold, let's spend time together with us, we definitely show you a 'good time'" Said Thug C with a lecherous grin._

_At this point, the thugs already circled her._

_Ichihime sighed, these types of people sure everywhere._

_She glanced toward pedestrians who purposely avoided her and the thugs. Some looked anywhere except her direction, some using earphones as they hummed unnaturally, some pretended on the phone, etc etc._

_She let out a sigh once more, why there is so many spineless people in this world? If you think logically, there's only three thugs while more than hundred pedestrians, why they not combined some of their strength to help harassed people are beyond her._

_'If it's Naruto, he would do something'_

_Thinking about her childhood friend bought a smile to her lips, he can't stand still if he saw something like this. She long knows that Naruto had what they call 'Hero Complex', he won't able to leave a person in trouble alone._

_Despite this though, he has often thrown into situations that can bring misunderstandment, in the bad way. She almost convinced that he must be having an F rank luck if this is some sort of game._

_"Oh, Onee-san's smiling face is so cute" her thought interrupted by the Thug A in front of her. "I knew you understood my charm, now let's go to 'know' each other better"._

_Thug A tried to reach her shoulder._

_Keyword: 'tried'_

_The brunette spins her body, she switch the way she holds her bag from two hands into a single right hand and then she grab the Thug A jacket's hem with her left hand, trip him then using the momentum to pull her left hand._

_And with that, Thug A splendidly doing failed somersault by landing his back to concrete._

_Ouch!_

_Taking advantage of Thug B and Thug C confusion seeing their friend passed out, she ran into a nearby alley._

_"WAIT! YOU BITCH!"_

_"DON'T RUN AWAY!"_

_The two thugs chased after her, but they didn't find her even after they reach the dead end._

_"Where she go?"_

_"She must be hiding somewhere"_

_The thugs too caught up by searching left and right, they forgot to look up. On the small pipe, Ichihime stand silently with a predatory grin._

_Once the chance shows up, she jumps down behind them with a single sound. The thugs turn around and in that instant they feel something cold touching their skin._

_"Good night"_

_BZZZZZZZZZTTT!_

_Thug B and C fall to the ground with smoke came out from their mouth._

_"A girl can be too careful" She said with blitzing stun guns in both hands._

_Ichihime picked her bag and walk away, without turning back, she said to both unconscious thugs._

_"This body of mine already reserved for someone else, this is your punishment for tried to touch what's not yours"._

After that, she tentatively called an ambulance for them.

It's not the first time she flirted by those kind, after the first time she immediately buy tasers for self-defense.

While that event is unusual, it's not that strange in this kind of place. She wonders about the event that happens after that.

_After she finished dealing with those men, Ichihime continue on her way._

_At that time, when she passes the cross bridge, she encountered a black-haired girl. The girl looks like waiting for someone as she fidgeting nervously._

_'She must be waiting for her date' Ichihime thought and decided to continue walking._

_"P, Please wait!"_

_When she passed the girl, she stopped by a voice._

_She turns back and look at the girl, then her surroundings, only her and she on the bridge at this moment._

_"Me?" Ichihime asked as she pointed at herself just to be sure._

_"Y, Yes" She nodded furiously._

_"Do you need something from me?"_

_"U, um, did you currently dating someone?" The black-haired girl asked while sticking her index finger together as she look down._

_While she surprised by her sudden question she manages to answer "No" 'Not for long' She added the last part in her mind._

_"Then, P, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" She shouted as she lifted her face to face the gymnast vice-captain,blush dusted her cheeks, and it's not because of sunset._

_Ichihime reaction? Well, for a moment she shocked, ceasing all her movements before she recover five seconds later._

_"Before I give you my answer, I want to know something first" Ichihime said seriously, which make the girl nod "Are you a bisexual or pure lesbian?"_

_...It was not something you should ask after someone confessed her love to you, she knew that, but this matter is important for Ichihime._

_"Eh?" The black-haired girl frozen, Ichihime could swear that the mysterious girl's demeanor and voice just changed now._

_"Let me make it simpler, how do you feel about male?" Ignoring the girl's reaction, she asked once again._

_The black-haired girl immediately turned into her meek's persona again "I, I can't stand men,they violent, beasts,..." She continue to list the bad things about men, while Ichihime just stood there, listening to her rant._

_After she's done with her mini-rant, she looks at Ichihime who faintly smiled at her "I see..." The girl then smiling(?), thinking her plan is working only it all came crashing down when Ichihime bowed politely._

_"I'm sorry, I can't go out with you" With that, she turns away and continue her way without noticing the girl's shocked expression turned into a snarl._

"If only she also likes men..." Ichihime muttered dejectedly.

She didn't hate the girl about her opinion about men in general, everyone is free to think whatever they want after all.

But she still, it's very unfortunate that the girl is not interested in the opposite sex, rather she outright hate them. The girl sure got guts by confessing to the same sex in the middle of public places which empty just by a 'coincidence'.

She sure want to add her as a harem sisters, but with her hatred toward men it would be very hard, there's also that risk of her get in her way toward her goal to make [him] into a splendid harem king just to 'protect' her from being 'defiled' by men.

Submissive Yuri is usually protective about her precious 'Onee-sama', loyality is good, but her loyalty can jeopardize her entire plan.

She won't take that risk that can result her ten years planning goes into the drain.

"It's really unfortunate" Ichihime sighed as she throw herself onto her bed.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto finds himself inside a golden dungeon, 95% of its part made from gold and the rest 5% are flying candlelight.

"I wonder if I can bring these gold home" Naruto said as she touched the golden floor him standing at, even the sensation are that of pure gold.

He needs pickaxe the next time his visit.

When he still is musing to himself, something caught his eyes.

_'Did something just move over there?'_ Naruto focused his vision toward that direction and then he saw a creature that he only ever saw in a game before.

It was a slime!

No way he can mistake those living mud monsters with something else.

"Observe!"

**Green Slime**

**STR: F-**

**MAG: F-**

**AGI: F-**

**CHA: F-**

**LUK: F-**

**The lowest rank of Slimes, also the easiest to defeat. Unless you suck so badly you shouldn't had too much trouble dealing with them.**

"As I thought..." Naruto put thoughtful face, when he said as he thought, he's not talking about the slime.

"I can't see [HP] bar anywhere".

[HP] A.K.A. [Hit Point]. [HP] are essential system in every game that involves fighting, with it you can determine your or anyone else condition. Once the [HP] dropped to zero, you lose/die.

However, he can't see [HP] system anywhere. Despite being excited at that time, he already noticed that his stats screen doesn't show his [HP].

There's no way that fact won't go unnoticed by The King. Since [HP] system doesn't exist, how should he defeat enemies? What should he do to find out?

Simple, real-live experience.

Naruto thrust his palm toward the clueless slime, ever since this morning, he can feels there's some kind of foreign sensation inside him. Something other than blood streaming all over his being, and it feels so natural to him like it was already exist ever since he was born.

Now, Naruto is channeling those energies and guide it toward his palm.

Naruto pictured an image of fire inside his mind, and then...

Something appears in front of his palm, at first it was small, just a prickle of orange color, then suddenly it became big and formed into a ball that was slightly larger than his palm.

Naruto stared at the flame he created with fascination.

'This is...Magic, huh?' Compared to advanced fire magic he has seen so far in the game, this one is so weak in comparison, but, to Naruto who was just a normal human yesterday to suddenly witness himself able to use magic, it was very satisfying.

"GOOOOOO!"

When Naruto caught in his astonishment, the slime noticed him and approach him with a small roar.

"!" Naruto instantly widened his eyes.

'To think I let my guard down because of sentiment, it seems like I need more training'. Naruto thought to himself.

Fortunately, the slime is slow, so there's still some decent distance between them.

Without wasting time anymore, Naruto launched the fireball toward the slime and hit it directly. The slime melts into a puddle before it disappears into green particles, as the sign it already died like in usual game.

**You got:**

**40(+2) EXP.**

**100(+10) Yen.**

Another pop up appears.

Skill created.

**Fireball [Active] (5/5): Form a small sphere of fire. [MAG]**

"Umu, not bad for my first offensive skill". The king of game said, as he nodded to himself.

"Well then..." Naruto cracked his neck, his eyes filled with confident determination "Let's continue the exploration".

* * *

After Naruto done with his third exploration, he learns many things.

First, the time flow between this world and [Item World] are different. He spend almost two hours inside [Item World] in his first exploration and not even two minutes passed in real world. He guessed that one hour inside [Item World] equal one minute in the real world.

Second, how to defeat the enemy without [HP] system. It's simple really, basically it's just like the real world. You can't see [HP] on real people, but they die if get killed. By using sharp object you can make people bleed, by using fire you can make people burned, by using water you can drown them, etc etc.

Third, This game system can potentially make you into a really, REALLY broken character. This is not reality turned into a game, rather, it's a fusion between real world and game world. What's the difference you say? Let's see...for example, in a game your character has a fire spell and a simple slash skill. If we speak by theory of the real world, it should be possible to combine a move between fire and sword into a fire slash, however, if the game mechanics don't allow it, then it's impossible, fitures in a game isn't limitless after all. Real world, or should he says human's imagination is limitless, but lacks the ways to execute it because of low resources, while the game can execute something that ONLY exist inside the system. This power of him allow its user to turn his imaginations into reality by using game's resource, that mean the variety of skills he can create is almost infinite.

Fourth, instead of becoming a stronger step by step by leveling up, he becomes stronger leap by leap by upgrade the stats. Don't think it's that easy, only the first few are easy before it became harder to get stronger. After the EXP bar is full, his stats upgraded, and the EXP bar resets into zero. To upgrade from F- to F, he needs 1000 EXP. From F to F+, he needs 1500 EXP. From F+ to E-, he needs 20000 EXP. As for the rest, he still didn't know. It's like at first he need to jump over a puddle, then a fence, then suddenly he faces with broken bridge which forced him if he want to go to the other side, he have to do it in a single leap, and he still don't know what kind of obstacles waiting for him beyond the bridge.

"Fuu...That was tiring". Naruto muttered as he falls into his bed, as he lay his back on the bed The King of Game checking his status.

**Uzumaki Naruto (The Gamer)**

**Title: King of Game (Increase the quest reward EXP gained by 20%)**

**STR: F (655/1500)**

**MAG: F+ (120/20000)**

**AGI: F (320/1500)**

**CHA: F (1100/1500)**

**LUK: F+ (230/20000)**

Incidentally, Naruto meets other types of monsters besides slime. Boar, Wisp and Worm.

Upon defeated, they give specific EXP: A Boar equal 30 [STR EXP], a Wisp equal [MAG EXP] and a Worm equal 30 [AGI EXP]. Boar's charge is painful if he got hit, though it's easy to dodge. Wisp can turn transparent and render all attacks useless, he had to wait until it re-appears to finish it. Worm are annoying, it can move underground like a...well, worm.

Also, he able to reach the deepest floor of [Cheap Black Fingerless Gloves], [Maneki-Neko Pin] and [Blue Contact Lenses]. There's some changes about the items that had it's deepest floor cleared, it was an [*] icon appears at the end of it's name, it's effect also changed.

**Cheap Black Fingerless Gloves*(Arms)**

**Gain additional 10% bonus when earns [STR EXP] and [MAG EXP].**

**Maneki-Neko Pin*(Accessory)**

**Gain additional 15% bonus when earns money.**

**Blue Contact Lenses*(Accessory)**

**Able to spot hidden/shining object easier. There's a small chance that a random item goes into your inventory automatically.**

His equipment also upgraded too.

**Worn-out Wooden Sword (Weapon)**

**Gain additional 5% bonus when earns [STR EXP].**

**Traveler's cloak (Upper)**

**Fatigue from walking reduced moderately.**

**Ramen is Ready! (Card) **{It was a picture of an opened steamed ramen cup with ringing alarm clock near it/White Frame}

**For every two hours, increase a random skill's usage by 1.**

And lastly, he also obtained some monsters drop items such as Jewel Shards, Bones, Tusks, etc.

Before Naruto close the screen, he looked at his upgraded/new Skill list.

**Active**

**Observe (Infinite): Allow you to see the information of an object in more detail. [MAG]**

**Power Punch (2/10): A punch with greater force. [STR]**

**Fist of Justice (4/7): A devastating punch that able to launch enemies, but needs charging time and has short reach. [STR]**

**Triple Slash (1/8): Tri-hit consecutive combos with sword. [STR]**

**Sonic Arc (0/3): Two high-speed slashes that creating an 'X' shape trajectory. [AGI]**

**Fireball (3/7): Form a small sphere of fire. [MAG]**

**Lightning Bolt (2/7): Fires a bolt of lightning at the target. [MAG]**

**Wind Knife (2/7): Slash the target with blade of wind. [MAG]**

**Earth Wall (4/7): Form a wall of earth. [MAG]**

**Refresh (1/7): Heal minor injuries. [MAG]**

**Invisible (0/3): Prevent from being injured for the next 12 seconds. [STR]**

**Passive**

**Gamer's body: Allow user to live in reality turned game. [None]**

**Gamer's Mind: Prevent user from any mental attack, able to think calm in any situation. [None]**

**Perception: You can tell if something or someone extra-ordinary within 15 meters distance from you. Able to detect,hide and let out killing intent to an extent. [CHA]**

Haste Dash evolved into...

**Speedy Dash: As you run, you gain thrice of your current speed. [AGI]**

**Lucky Bird: There's a chance to increase the quantity gained from monster drops. [LUK]** (Got this when [LUK] upgraded to F+).

**Boneless Tongue: Able to cast skills that connected with [MAG] faster. [MAG]** (Got this when [MAG] upgraded to F+).

After he's done, The King blissfully falls into a short slumber.

* * *

**Naruto's theory about the difference between Reality turned game and fusion of Real and game is something I came up myself, dunno how much true is it. But hey, this is fanfic after all, the place where we can bend universe at will XD!**

**A slight about Naruto's past is revealed, and we know more about Ichihime.**

**I skip the exploration scene in this chapter because nothing special happens except grinding and new common skills, hope you not mad.  
**

**R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3: Double Dangers

**Howdy XD!**

**Sup guys, been a month, huh? hope you not too mad for the late update :3**

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions, that mean a lot to me. (Can't deny that reviews is an author's most delicious food XD)**

**Without further ado, on the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Double Dangers**

* * *

**Quest (Optional)!: Part-time job**

**Get and do a part-time job for the first time!**

**Rewards: 1.000 EXP, 5.000 Yen.**

When Naruto browse through 'Help wanted' section in newspapers, a quest appears.

"Just as I thought" Naruto said to himself as he looked at the quest notification "The Quest appears just _AFTER _I decided to a get part-time job."

Different from usual way, you get a quest then decided to do it or not. Here, Naruto have to decided to do something first then sometimes it turned into a Quest.

That conclusion still fall for [Optional Quest] only, he still doesn't get other three types quests yet.

"God sure not doing thing half-assed, huh?".

The third Commandment, make your own decision and carve tour own path. With this kind of quest system, he won't get controlled by quest, instead he's the one who control the quest.

He like these system, what game without challenge?

Anyway, after give it some thought from many part-times job list, Naruto choose the one that caught his eyes.

**Cleaning Service [STR &amp; AGI EXP]**

**This is job for a hard-worker, you needs to clean up trashes across the city, some trash can also blown by wind, so prepare to have a little work out.**

**Rewards: 200 [STR &amp; AGI EXP] per hour, 1.000 Yen per hour.**

Naruto choose this job is partly because of his personal reference, when playing games that involve fighting, Naruto's favorite style are Katana user with high-speed slashes (Iaijutsu) and he always wondered how it feels to move and attack so fast.

That was only a wistful dream _until _he got this game power, and he will fulfill his childish dream since he got the chance.

Since this job give decent amount of [AGI EXP] which he needed, it also give him [STR EXP], that's a bonus for him.

Unlike yesterday, the blonde gamer today walks toward his school leisurely. By the way, he turned off the display option for the equipments.

The equipments screen provide an option 'Display' which can be turned on/off for each items, the equipment(s) that have it's display off won't materialize in vision but still have it's effect(s) applied.

Naruto arrived at the school just before the famous 'Two Great Onee-sama' passed through the school gate.

As usual, the boys stared lecherously at two buxom third years as their mouth drooling, the girls looked dreamily at their idols, Naruto practically can see their eyes turned into pink hearts.

'_Chance!' _Naruto thought as he uses [Observe] on both of them. Naruto immediately noticed there's something changed about [Observe] compared to yesterday.

**Rias Gremory (Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess)**

**She is a third-year student at Kuou Academy, the president of the ORC (Occult Research Club), and the school's number one beauty as well as one of Kuou Academy's Two Great Ladies.**

**(Additional Information is Locked).**

**STR: F**

**MAG: C**

**AGI: F+**

**CHA: D**

**LUK: D**

"It seems like because my [MAG] upgrade by one level, I can see additional information" Naruto noticed a new thing appears on Character information, Naruto guessed it was some kind of title or nickname.

'_though dat stats lol' _Naruto can't hide his surprise. _'yep, it's official now this school is not an ordinary one' _

He's not talking about the prestige here, obviously.

'_No normal person can have that kind of high stats in young age_' no matter how he look at her she should be around 17, only a year older than his. _'Also that C rank MAG, does that mean she's a magician?'_

After Naruto uses [Observe] yesterday, he found out that people who has high stats are gathered in one place, Student Council. However, after seen Rias' stats he add another place into his suspicious place list. Kiba and Toujou both have high stats and both also members of certain club, Occult Research Club that founded by Rias Gremory.

Naruto grinned "It looks like this world is not as dull as I thought" The King of Game always love plot twist.

Before he turned away he don't forget to use [Observe] to another great ladies.

**Himejima Akeno (Priestess of Lightning)**

**A third-year student at Kuou Academy, she is the Vice-president of the Occult Research Club and just like her club president, she is also one of Kuou Academy's Two Great Ladies.**

**(Additional information is locked)**

**STR: F**

**MAG: C-**

**AGI: F+**

**CHA: D-**

**LUK: E**

* * *

Naruto unusually pay attention in class, it's because from class lesson he gain [MAG EXP], with P.E he gain [STR EXP] with additional [AGI EXP] for certain P.E classess, how much he gain is depend on how much he paid attention to the lesson.

Not a good reason to motivate him into studying but then again nobody cares about reason if he decided to be a good student, not the teacher at least.

As the bell's rung, a pop up screen appears, stated he gain 100(+10) [MAG EXP].

"Finally, a lunchbreak" Naruto muttered as he strechs his body by put his intertwined hands above his head.

'_Now that I think about it...' _Naruto's eyes darted toward his childhood friend who talking with some female classmates. _'I still not use [Observe] at her'_

Naruto wondering what kind of nickname she got, considering her hidden hobby he thought 'Closet Pervert' might appears. However, what he seen is something that very surprising to him, maybe even more when he saw Two Great Ladies' stats.

**Hyoudou Ichihime (Red Dragon Emperor/Sekiryuutei)**

**The only daughter of Hyoudou Kazuma and Hyoudou Misa, currently 2nd year highschooler and placed in same class as you. Your fellow gamer who really likes eroge. She told you she had a big dream but still not tell you what her dream really is.**

**Other people would describe her as sweet, kindhearted and innocent, but you knew better that she actually high-caliber pervert, which she doesn't show to others in school but didn't bother to hide it in your presence.**

**She strangely aggressive trying to hook you up with girls which always end up in disastraous situation, her reason are unknown.**

**(Additional information is locked)**

**STR: F+**

**MAG: F**

**AGI: E-**

**CHA: D-**

**LUK: C**

"That sure...unexpected" He won't be as surprised if Ichihime are member of either Student Council or ORC but she's not, as far as he know anyway.

Though that title of her is sure a badass one.

Naruto wanted to ask her about it but right now she kind of occupied, so he hold back for now. _'I guess I ask her later'._

* * *

At certain abandoned church, four winged people gathered, their wings is like that of angel but instead of white, it's jet-black like crow's wings.

Three girls and one man, the girls attires is very revealing clothes made from leathers with most of it is strap-like objects, the man dressed in dandy looking suit and a black fedora.

Among all four of them, it's clear that one female are seething in rage that still not died down even after a day passed.

"I think it's about time you calm down, Raynare" said a mature-looking woman with navy-blue hair calmly at her black-haired leader who just kicked the bench, and destroyed it.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN YOU SAY?!" The raven-haired fallen angel snarled with murder in her eyes. "Do you know how much humiliation that bitch do to me?!"

The last female, the petite girl with blonde hair stiffed a giggle seeing her leader's red face that a mix between rage and embarrassment, and it was not that kind of embarrassment.

SWISH!

The small girl immediately jumped into the air then as it is hovering when a light spear thrown at her, she glared at the culprit which is none other than Raynare.

"HEY! JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT REJECTED, DON'T SNAP AT ME!, YOU LESBIAN!" She said without forget to add her own insult purposely.

"Why you...!" When Raynare about to throw another light spear, the sole man in group, Dohnaseek spoke.

"In the first place, why did you assume Hyoudou Ichihime is into girls?" The first plan is actually Dohnaseek is the one who have to seduce her, but for some reason Raynare insisted that Hyoudou Ichihime is a lesbian.

Raynare dissipates the light spear in her hand as she took a breathe. "...I seen her buying Erotic games for guys".

"...That's it?" Miltett who still hovering tilting her head increduosly.

"What do you mean by 'that's it?', she buy those games where she needs to dating the girls and it's all 18+, isn'it natural I think she's into girls?". Raynare depended herself

Miltett who now stepped on the ground once more goes 'tsk tsk tsk' while made motion with her finger in front of her mouth.

"Just because a girl plays eroge, it doesn't mean she's not into guys. Why you ask? I enjoy played those too and I had healthy sexuality".

"YOU LIE!" Raynare accused "I never seen you playing those games".

"...Actually, I saw" Raynare snapped her head toward Kalawarner then at Dohnaseek who just replied. "Me too"

The blonde fallen angel look at her leader with amusement and a bit of pity.

"How come you not understand that despite being far, FAR older than me?"

"S,S, SHUT UP!" Raynare shouted with beet red face "It doesn't matter anymore, I will get my revenge for the humiliation I got from her".

"How? by killing her?" Kalawarner said without remorse.

For her and older fallen angels killing isn't that much problem, anyone inside this group already had their fair share of killing before with various reasons from being an order or just a simple bored.

Except one, Miltett.

Miltett are the youngest and newest member of this group Raynare created, she only kill once and even that is an accident.

Therefore whenever her comrades mention about killing, she flinched. No one seems ever realize it though as she can hide her feeling, if it was found out by them, she don't know what they would do.

This group doesn't have a sense of comradeship, just a bunch of fallen angels with mutual interest gathered in one place and would abandon their comrade if deemed necessary or kick out the weak and kill the one that be too strong than them.

That's why she act like she has same age as them, after all their appearances doesn't really reflected by age.

Also, unbeknown to other three Miltett are far stronger than those three combined. Miltett isn't stupid, from the first time she meets Raynare she can already sense what kind of fallen angel Raynare is, if she show Raynare her true strength then Raynare would be try to eliminate her as threat or just pure jealousy.

Not that it's a problem for Miltett since she IS stronger than her, the only reason why she follow Raynare is because she don't have home anymore.

Reasons for angel fall from their grace is varied. Power, lust and greed are the biggest factors, however Miltett are different.

At least she think so, to be honest even now she still doesn't understand how she 'fell'. One moment she talking with her fellow angels then suddenly without warning her six wings changed from white to jet-black crow wings.

And that happens in middle of public area so you can just imagine how much chaos spread.

It doesn't take genius to figure out that she lost her place in heaven so she escape to human world and (un)luckily found by Raynare.

It was a blessing that Raynare never saw how much pairs her wings is, just to be safe she then seal her own power so she just as strong as a fallen angel with one pair wings.

"No, that would be too light punishment for dare to humilitate me" She chuckled darkly. "I needs to make her truly regret to make me angry".

Once again none seems to realize her slight reaction when Kalawarner mentioned killing as their attentions gathered to Raynare who display an evil smile.

"Well, in that case I might know the way" The sole male said which get the attention of his leader. "When I do my investigation, I discover a certain information"

"That is?" Kalawarner asked with raise eyebrow.

"It seems like our target has a _precious _childhood friend". Dohnaseek said with an evil smile which then mirrored by the black-haired fallen angel.

"Explain".

* * *

Valhalla or Hall of Slain, the celestial place where valkyries resides under Odin's rule. It was a majestic, enormous hall located in Asgard, half of those who die in combat travel to Valhalla upon death, led by valkyries as Einherjar, as well as various legendary Germanic heroes and kings.

Sat upon the throne that decoraed with celetial materials is the ruler of Valhalla, Odin. He was an elderly man with long, grey hair and a matching beard. He wore a simple yet majestic robe and he also wears an eyepatch over his left eye.

He stroke his long beard with contemplate expression, the reason is because of telepathic link he received from his fellow god who rule different realm than his.

It was from Tet, the God of Game. A mischievious god who always love to having fun and also the biggest sore loser in game.

The small god requested him to watch over his 'chosen one' for a while, at least until he fully understand about this side of world.

Surprised is an understatement, to think that carefree god is actually bother to search for his 'chosen one' is enough for Odin to pay attention.

* * *

"_Yo old man, you still alive?" Said a youthful voice from other side._

"_You still as cheeky as ever, brat" To be honest, Odin and Tet's age gap is not that much wide, centuries at most. But because Tet's eternal youth and his personality like a kid while Odin has form of an old man, they calls each other like that._

"_How rare of you to call me, it's been well, millenias? Since we last talking" Odin said to his old friend._

"_Who knows? I'm not remember something that trivil" Said Tet on the other side with a shrug. "Anyway, I have a favor to ask"._

"_Hoho, and why should I listen to you?" Odin challenged as he stroke his beard._

"_Mimisbrunnr" Said Tet directly which made Odin silenced._

"_Just because of who you able to pass Nidhoggr, the eagle and the stags easily and then drank the water? Yes, it was because they lost a game against me they allow you into Mimisbrunnr" If Odin can see Tet, the he would see Tet's victorious grin._

"_Fine, ask away" To think he used Odin's debt for this favor is means that it must be important._

"_You know, just recently I found my 'chosen ones'" Odin wide-eyed when he hears that. "Unfortunately I can only brought two out of three into my realm because not like the first two, the last one won't come even if I try to ask him". Odin raise his eyebrow but decided not to ask._

"_So can you watch over him in my stead?, just until he has sufficient knowledge about the secret of his world"._

"_I assume he was just a normal human?"_

"_Yup, a normal human with extra-ordinary talent in game"_

"_Alright, I tell one of my valkyries to watch over him. With this were even"._

"_I knew I can count on you old man, I call you again in another millennias, or centuries if I bored"._

* * *

"Did you call for me, Odin-sama?" said a woman who kneeled like a knight in front of Odin.

"Ohoho, yes I called you Rossweisse" Then he leered at her pervesely "Nice breast as always despite not having boyfriend for equal your age".

"ODIN-SAMA!" The woman called Rossweisse shrieked in frustration because Odin teased her about the subject about her with no boyfriend which is touchy subject for her.

Rossweisse is a beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair and light blue eyes, she appears to be in her late teens. She wore her standard battle attire for valkyries, which consist of a white breastplate with a gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gloves, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stocking, and a pale blue cloth wrap underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips.

"It's not like I the one who wish to had no boyfriend" She sulked in corner of room as she drawing circle with imaginary black cloud atop of her.

Odin snickered, this is why it never get old teasing her, her reaction are the best.

"Anyway, I have a job for you"

That perked her head up from depression.

"I want you to watch over a 'Chosen One' of my old friend." Odin said as he stroke his long white beard.

"A 'Chosen One'..." Rossweisse muttered.

'Chosen One' It was a term gods/goddesses used when they stake claim of a human that they find worthy. A human that claimed by gods/goddesses received blessing(s) depend on what deity claimed him/her some even turned into demi-god (half-human half god).

"With all due respect Odin-sama, If you wish to guide this 'Chosen One' isn't it better to send _her_ rather than me?"

Not that The Valkyrie intend to neglect her duty, in fact it was a honor to be able to watch over a human that has a possibility turned into a new demi-god. However she doesn't interact with human that much except _her, _a demi-god and Odin 'Chosen One' she though maybe by befriend someone with her kind she might open up a little.

Odin looked at his subordinate increduosly.

"Did you forgot that she took a leave yesterday?"

"Eh? But why...? Oh"

Silver-haired Valkyrie at first surprised then suddenly a flash of memory passed her and she nodded in acknowledgement.

"There you have it, so I leave this job for you"

"I understand, Odin-sama!"

* * *

After finished his part-time job Naruto went home, it was already nine at night. He walked under clear night sky with minimum light from the moon.

"In the end, I can't find the time to ask her today" He muttered as he looked up. After school both him and Ichihime had their own business, he has a part-time job and she got a club meeting.

'_Is it just me or this road always this creepy?'_ Naruto thought as he noticed that there's no single soul except him at this place, usually at this hour there's still people walking around.

Naruto hurried his pace a bit, however the more he walks the more ominous it became and suddenly.

**You detect bloodlust!**

Naruto stopped walking once he got into a isolated clearing.

"If you have some business with me, I willing to listen". Naruto said while his eyes closed in concentration.

"Hoo, you able to sense me? Pretty good for a human".

Naruto turned around and look up, there he saw a man with fedora hovering in the air with jet-black crow wings on his back.

* * *

(**At same time)**

A shadow of woman ran, she turned left and right several times to avoid her attacker.

She panted a bit because of the fatigue that started to growing in her and nervousness.

Seriously, who wouldn't nervous when a girl you reject turned out that she's a psychotic yandere that into bondage if her clothes said anything.

Before long she found herself in a lonely park, devoid from any life, completely different from this morning when she passed this park that full of people.

She ran until two spears of light embedded itself in front of her, blocking her path.

"You can run but you can't hide, especially from me".

She turned sharply at the voice and saw the angel of death grinning at her maliciously with full moon as her background. The moonlight revealed a figure of a beautiful girl with brown hair, her clothes are slightly tattered because of grazes of those light spears.

Hyoudou Ichihime need to do something if she wish to survive the night.

* * *

Under the moonlight, the messenger of death stared at his prey impassively. It was natural for him to thin that he hold his prey's life in his palm which he can crush anytime.

His opponent are human, the weakest creature but strangely enough favored by the god. He fail to see what so good about humans other than being cannon fodder.

"Human, don't resist and you won't suffer...much" Dohnaseek said gleefully, very certain he don't need to put up guard around a helpless human.

"What do you intend to do with me?" the human stated neutrally.

If Dohnaseek surprised then he didn't show it.

'_He don't seems shocked seeing me, does that mean he knew abot super natural?' _He thought but then shook his head. _'But that doesn't matter, he still just a puny human without a sacred gear'_

"To humor you for your bravado I answer that, we didn't need you directly, it was your girlfriend we need actually, who is her name again?" The fallen angel took a mock thinking pose then snap his finger "I remember! It was Hyoudou Ichihime, wasn't it?" he let out a dark smirk.

That made the blonde's eyes widened before he narrowed it dangerously.

"Keep your hands off from her!"

The black angel only grin maliciously then leap down straight at his prey, fully intend to end this confrontation.

* * *

Raynare hovered down slowly, on the ground is a figure of Ichihime who face-down on the ground, her eyes hidden by her hair, unmoving.

She lay still with poll of blood beneath her, almost 60% of her clothes destroyed in her struggle, a fist-sized hole on her left shoulder and trace of burn-marks around it.

"Did I accidentally kill her? And I had already prepared several fun game for us" She whined like a child denied toys.

"Oh well, have another sacred gear won't hurt though considering it was hers I bet It was a crappy one".

She lifted Ichihime by hand, then suddenly she noticed she holding something. At that instant the supposed dead Ichihime opened her eyes and let out a predatory grin.

"AAAH! MY EYES! MY EYES! YOU BITCH! I KILL YOU!"

Raynare let go of Ichihime and flailed around once she feels her eyes burning after she sprayed by pepper spray.

Ichihime stand weakly as Raynare use her hand to rub her eyes and another to swing light spears wildly.

She panted heavily and his vision are blurry because of loss of blood, she know that the effect of pepper spray won't last much longer but she found no energy to even walk, just standing already too everything for her.

But she won't fall. Not for the likes of her, If he die she die standing.

Raynare then glared at half-dead Ichihime through her fingers, her eyes are red in mixture of hurt and rage.

"Sorry, Naru-chan...Iri-chan...looks like this is...the end for me..." She said very lowly as her life flashed to her like a film before darkness consume her while her body still stood tall.

Raynare walked slowly toward Ichihime who already unsconscious with her light spear blazing in her hand.

"I kill you...I KILL YOU...**I KILL YOU!" **At this point Raynare doesn't care about torturing her, she just want her dead and slice her remains into fishfood then burn it for price of humiliating her twice.

Then she leaped, closing distance in an instant. With armlength distance betweer her and her enmity she thrust her lance of death toward her unmoving opponent's chest.

"**DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **

With maniac laughter as requiem, the flash of death descend upon the slumbering girl who stared at the sky.

* * *

**EVIL CLIFFHANGER! Is what I want to say but considering I absent for a month I continue for a bit more :p**

* * *

Blood dripped beneath two men who frozen stiff, it was lmost like time itself stopped. One of men have something pierced from stomach straight to the back.

"Im...possible"

The supposed messenger of death are dying by the hand of a person that supposed to be his prey.

Dohnaseek spat a blob of blood as his legs stripped from power to stand, he bought down to his knees as he looked up and remembering the last 10 second before this happen.

_Like a hawk that descend upon it's prey, Dohnaseek leaped while creating spear of lights to cut off some limbs to incapacitate his prey._

_In that split second he saw a portal appears beside his prey's hand, he saw a hilt of sword emerged from it._

'_Is it sword birth?' Dohnaseek thought, the report said that he didn't have a sacred gear at all but again in arrogance Dohnaseek just shook it off._

_After all he can cut his arms faster than he can draw the sword, a swordman without arms are as good as dead._

_Then in burst of speed, Dohnaseek who about five meters away suddenly disappears and reappears right in front of defenseless blonde with blazing white spear not even one centimeter away from his left shoulder while the 'prey' just about grab the hilt._

_CLANG!_

_Now The fallen angel for the first time displayed an expression other than smug and cocky, it's because his proud weapon, his brilliant lance that should've cut off an arm are stopped without even one blocking it by the shoulder that supposed to be blown off at the moment of their contact._

_SLASH! SLASH!_

_Without him realized, he wounded by twin slashes that leaving an 'X' scar on his chest._

_By a wooden sword no less._

_Dohnaseek noticed too late about his pre...no opponent's level, when he tried to leap back a firm grip on his neck prevent him to do so._

_He saw his opponent's took a stance by pulled his right hand backward until the tip of wooden sword straight next to his waist. Dohnaseek's exprerience know that was one of stance to pierce._

_The fallen angel furiosly struggle to excape from his grip, he created twin light spears and furiously attacking his opponent's vital areas._

_Head, Eyes, Heart, Stomach, even crotch but it all bounced. And then..._

_PIERCE!_

_A sound of destroyed flesh resounding the empty space. A loud sound of shockwave can be heard before the attack and even more louder two second after its finished._

_The thrust are faster than wind, the burst are jet-like, and the power is enough to pierce even strongest material in the world._

Naruto looked at The fallen angel's remain which is a black feather, once he die he disappears without trace except that.

"I killed him, huh?" Naruto muttered without much remorse, unbeknown to him it was because [Gamer's mind] effect that he can accept killing a bit easier.

And it also thanks to that skill Naruto able to survive tonight, the instant Dohnaseek took initiative his mind became clearer than ever.

First he summon his weapon at the same time he also used [Invisible] which now can last for 12 seconds, then he waits for Dohnaseek to attack and just like he thought the fallen angel thrown off when he saw his attack not working. Using the momentum he used [Sonic Arc] to weaken the fallen angel before triggered a motion for [Fist of Justice].

[Fist of Justice] is a fist-based technique that have short reach and needs charging but with the game system he can use it in different way.

To activate a skill, Naruto needs to do a mental order and primary motion for skill. For example [Fist of Justice] primary motion is to put a fist backward and stay still for a moment then thrust the fist for devastating effect.

Once again, the system of this game has unlimited potentials. Naruto put both mental order and primary motion for [Fist of Justice] but he instead just fist he grip the sword tightly.

The result?

Not only he can cover more distance it also created an overpowered sword thrust.

It still count as [Fist of Justice] though, since no new skill created after he used that and the reamining usage decreased.

"ICHIHIME!" Naruto turned around with intention to find his bestfriend who is in danger, however...

PIERCE!

Naruto stopped, he looks below and saw a bloodied spear of light impaled him from behind. He weakly turned his head behind while coughing blood.

"It works" A womanly voice resounding, she sound confused "Seeing how Dohnaseek's attack don't work on you I thought I at least just buy some time before escaped, but..."

Naruto's blurry vision barely caught a woman with black wings just like his previous opponent.

'_Damn it! That [Invisible] are the last one for today and the effect already end' _Naruto thought as he mentally berating himself for let his guard down.

"Sorry boy, but I won't take a chance. You too dangerous so I have to eliminate you right now before you really became threat for us".

WOOOSH!

She throw the spear which hit Naruto's thigh and made him kneel.

"URGH!"

Naruto grunted in pain, as he look down he faintly noticed that his pendant are glowing but his attention back to look toward his opponent when he heard another sound.

Once he look up, everything seems like turned into a slow motion.

Instead of seeing a woman, he saw a bright light in shape of spear right in front of him. The spears fly at him with full speed right now right in front of his eyes, he didn't even had time to blink when the next sound resounding in the whole clearing.

* * *

"Why are your kind doing here?" Raynare asked in in mixture fury and fear to the knight-like woman in front of her and her target. Fury because she denied her revenge and fear because she know even in her full condition she won't able to defeat that woman, let alone when she wounded.

The silver haired woman ignored her in favor of checking Ichihime, a frown marred her bautiful face as she saw how the girl are basically just before death door.

The woman lay the girl to the ground gently and then opened a vial which she made Ichihime drink it. Instantly the wounds are healed though the brunette still unconscious.

"I asked again, What are you doing here? VALKYRIE" Raynare roared.

The Valkyrie, Rossweisse stand up then facing Raynare with narrowed eyes.

"It might be not my duty to save her, but I can't just stand still when I saw you almost killed this brave girl".

Rosseweisse Thrust her hand forward and a multi-layers magical runes appears in front of her.

"If you want to continue, then I'll be your opponent". The Valkyrie took a battle stance.

* * *

Just as the white spear almost hit him, suddenly a black light interrupted and clashed then destroying each others.

Naruto weakly turned toward the direction the black light came from and he saw a blurry figure under the moonlight.

Black and white dancing around, the clashed colors of long ribbons at her arms swayed by the night wind. In her hands also nested exotic black &amp; white guns.

Despite his blurry vision and factor of distance, strangely enough Naruto can recognize her the moment he laid his eyes on her.

"Naruko".

* * *

**Real Cliffhanger XD!**

**R&amp;R**


	4. Chapter 4: Conclusions

**Howdy XD!**

**Another Month and half passed, and I ashamed I can only post this one chapter. Life problems and author's block as usual.**

**Please read the bottom AN because I made a new corner, 'Game's Trivia'. If any of you has a question(s) about the game system, just write it through PM or Review I will put the answer there.**

**Reviews Corners:**

** Kinunatzs: I used skill usage system instead of MP because I want this fic different than any other gamefic, also Naruto won't completely helpless even he exhausted all his Skill Usage. For example he can use items to replenish the skill usage (like MP potion in general games) or he can just make use of his stats.  
**

** Anom1: She had a legit reason which would explained in the next chapter.**

** First Guy: That my friend, are the wonder of games. Remember that, a game can bend reality to a ridiculuos amount, and Naruto make sure he exploited it's every advantage such as Skills XD.**

** Bane-Existence: No any other characters from another universe who would appears except as*SpoilerBossCharactersSpoiler***

** Smithzila123: Remember this is only beginning, I plan to change that in the future.**

** Cerulean Knight: The answer same as Anom1**

** Shattering: Sorry but the Incest element already decided before this fic even created, I only write Incest not recommend it by the way.**

** Johnny Fox: SAO element included here along with many other game elements.**

** Drake0x: Yes, Naruto skill is "Invicible"**

** Noctus of The Thousand Blades: Ichihime still hold Boosted Gear for the plot, I planing to made a short Original Arc about Ichihime and ORC. After all, Since she got her own pair of boobs so she won't get swayed by Rias's or Akeno's :p. Also Naruto will have a Sacred Gear but it won't be strong, hell _normally _it even count as useless Sacred Gear, _Normally._**

**And thanks for the readers and reviews guys XD!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Conclusions  
**

* * *

Kalawarner turned her gaze at the person who interrupt her, there she saw the figure of Uzumaki Naruko, the person that she never saw before held two guns in her hands, black gun and white gun.

"I won't let you kill him, because to me Nii-san is my most important existence!"

Naruko, who, despite maintaining calm and stoic attitude is cannot conceal her fierce hostility toward the fallen angel who tried to kill her brother. She clenches her teeth behind her calm demeanor as her, grip her guns harder, ready to pull the trigger once again.

Naruko jumped down in middle of Kalawarner and unconscious Naruto to become a wall that separates them.

"Can't you please move out of my prey? If you do so I might just forgive your previous insolence" Kalawarner said with arrogance.

"..." Instead of answering, Naruko just point her black gun toward her.

BANG!

From the mouth of gun, a black magical bullet launched.

Kalawarner hastily summon a light spear and tried to parry the jet-black bullet, however upon contact her light spear and the black bullet erased each other with glass shattering sound.

"I don't know why you tried to kill Nii-san nor I want to know, I also don't care if you have a good reason or not, but..." Naruko narrowed her eyes as her aim still not leaving the shocked fallen angel.

"If you wish to bring harm to Nii-san..." Naruko improve her aim at her target "I'll subjugate you".

Kalawarner finally snap out from her initial shock summoned another light spear as she faced the gunslinger. "Interesting, do you think you even match for me, little girl?"

Naruko answered only by silence, her gesture is enough to shown her will to fight.

"Well whatever, I just needs to kill both of you together". With that, she charged.

* * *

Raynare glared against the full-armored valkyrie who stand in her way of vengeance, she wanted nothing else than kill the valkyrie at this instant but she know that it was impossible with her current strength.

'_Damn it! Why everyone always get in my way?!' _She thought angrily as her brain goes fulldrive to search a way to escape.

And at this point Miltett fly down with her back facing her as she face the valkyrie.

"Miltett?"

"Raynare, are you alright?" The blond fallen angel asked, still not turning her head she watching warily.

"Do I looks like alright to you? What takes you so long?" She asked furiously, if she come earlier then there might be still a chance they able to defeat the silver bitch but now...

'_I took too much damage already and while Miltett still 100% she still a novice, won't even threat to that valkyrie' _Raynare thought carefully.

Before long she hit an idea, she unconsciously let out an evil smirk which goes unnoticed by Miltett.

However, Rossweisse saw that. She can't help but have a foreboding feeling something bad would happen.

* * *

The air around Kalawarner instantly changed as she charged. For Naruko, who already experienced battling with supernatural being, it's easy to recognize the fallen angel's intention, she intend to end the battle fast without playing around.

And thus, Naruko also do the same. She charged at the fallen angel, with both guns flaring tremendously.

'_Fool!' _Kalawarner thought. '_She clearly has a death wish to charge at me straight on with those weapons'._

Once both are within range, Kalawarner slashed vertically which Naruko responded by using the black gun as a shield above her head.

Without wasting a moment Kalawarner used another light spear in her another hand to slash horizontally and once again Naruko shield her body by using white gun.

Or so the fallen angel thought.

Half a second before the spear and gun clash, Naruko spin to the left while at same time lowered the strength of her left hand that in middle of clashing.

CLANG!

And so, both light spears clashed at each other and made Kalawarner lose the balance which Naruko didn't waste it, She used spinning roundhouse kick which hit directly at black angel's gut.

KUHA!

Kalawarner coughed loudly as she flew by the impact, but able to recover midair, she glared murderously at the blond gunslinger as she grabs her stomach which undoubtedly inside had a few broken bones.

'_She's strong__'_ Naruko thought. at least if compared to a common fallen angel she is better.

However, even so...

In this fight, not only her life is at stake but also her brother. If it involved her brother's safety, her strength and willpower increase tremendously.

* * *

Rossweisse fired a huge burst of magical beam at the fallen angels. The flash of light fly straight line at the pair of fallen angels, it was faster than even sound.

One direct hit.

One direct hit is all it needs to end the tainted angels's existences.

"KUH!"

The smaller black angel thrust both her hands as she made a shield of light, for a moment it looks like the powers are equal, the shield able to block the lance.

Rossweisse narrowed her eye, then suddenly four minicular star-shaped runes appears in the four direction of her own magical rune.

Up, bottom, left and right.

The mini runes slowly fly closer to the center, where the main rune located as it atracted with unseenable force.

When all the runes absorbed by the main rune, it shining brilliantly then the magical beam immediately increased in size and power like a burst jet-stream.

Numerous amounts of cracks can be seen from the shield as it starting to breaking with cracking sound.

As the last ditch effort, Miltett swung her shield to the side to change the beam's trajectory. She succeed but at the cost of her shield and burns at her right arm from shoulder to forearm.

'_This is bad' _Thought Miltett. _'If this continue I might have to reveal my true power to Raynare'_

The blond fallen angel conflicted. If she reveal her six wings she should be able to match the valkyrie evenly, however Raynare would see it and she honestly afraid what the older fallen angel would do if she knew.

Would she saw her as a useful tool?

Would she kill her as a threat?

Or...Would she accept her as a companion?

The latter is what she hope but she knew the chance of that happen is only one to thousand from the way this group works.

In the end, Miltett choose to gamble everything.

Before she execute her decision, Raynare called out to her.

"Miltett, I have an idea how to survive" Raynare said with whisper.

"What is it?" Miltett asked curiously, to her if Raynare have another idea then it was welcome for her, she didn't need to reveal her secret, at least for now.

"I don't have time to explain it" The raven-haired fallen angel said as she look at the Valyrie direction "But I need you to hold her so she can't move, just for three second is enough."

The smaller fallen angel look at the black-haired woman and then silver haired valkyrie for a while.

"Three second was it? Alright I think I can do it."

"I count on you" The older fallen angel smiled, if Miltett look back then she would see that the smile laced with malicious intent.

* * *

"Though I have no interest in you" Kalawarner said as she made another light spear while hovering on the air "If you intent to get in my way, THEN I JUST ERASE YOU FIRST!" With loud roar, she threw both light spears with high verocity.

Two unescapable flashes of death with speed of sound is shot at Naruko.

It was literally twin blades that made by spark of light, it was curved midair and then came from left and right blind spots, two point concentrated to single target.

Kalawarner confident that attack will able to kill Naruko, because it fired with speed of sound, it couldn't be evaded...

Or that was should have been the case.

"Eh?!"

The target that should be dead by now, pierced by twin flash of light is disappears from her sight.

Kalawarner carelessly forgot that her target is a person that able to destroy her spear of light easiliy, meaning she is NOT an ordinary person.

In an instant, Naruko reappears behind Kalawarner with both guns pointed at the black angel's head.

"Auf Wiedersehen" (Goodbye)

Naruko made the most fatal mistake in battlefield, which is convinced in her victory before the enemy completely left the land of living.

And as such, the blow that should have been decided the match...

"!"

Is not able to end the battle.

At very last moment, Kalawarner made a desperate attemp to create spear of light to block the bullets which is succeed, however that doesn't mean she escape her death unscatched.

While covered in her own blood, Kalawarner kicked the ground and leap back from Naruko.

'Tsk, to think I made that beginner's mistake' Naruko inwardly berated herself for being to hasty.

Usually the person named Uzumaki Naruko is always calm and able to made best judgement which is lead her to victory against someone that fundamentally more powerful than her.

Seeing her brother again after eight years only to find him injured and almost killed are clouding her calmness.

Naruko glanced at her fallen brother, it was a lucky coincedence that the place he impaled by the spear of light is with the less important internal organs resides.

He won't die, she won't let him die as long as she still breathing.

"IMPOSSIBLE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Kalawarner in confused, Naruko who shoulve been dead is instanly appears behind her and almost killed her. This reality is transcend from her realm of understanding.

It's no wonder that Kalawarner is shaking, the common sense from her centuries life is being overturned by the single presense of the girl in front of her.

From Kalawarner's shaking, Uzumaki Naruko understood. The fallen angel before her is never fought against someone with level above average.

until now.

"It shouldve impossible to evade sound". Only at this point Kalawarner understood that her opponent is might be too much for her.

'I should retreat for now' Kalawarner made another two spear of lights and throw it, it was slower than before but that would do.

The instant she threw the spears she flap her wings and fled into the night sky.

Naruko easily evade the spears then find the fallen angel already fly far.

Usually, when the scene where villain fled from hero, the hero would just watch them fled and turn back from battlefield.

However, Uzumaki Naruko was not a hero nor she ever considered herself one.

She judged that Kalawarner is a being that would bring harm to her brother again if let alive.

For that, she needs to be terminated now.

Responding to Naruko's will, the twin guns in her hands shining with colors that contadict each others.

The black gun in her left hand glowing with jet-black aura.

The white gun in her right hand glowing with pure-white aura.

She gathered the magic needed to subjugate her enmity, the atmosphere around her was shaking by whirlwind.

Kalawarner who convince herself already saved has to rethink once she feels the overflowing torrent of huge magical energy.

Kalawarner looked back, then for an instant she lost herself at sight of two very beautiful magic shines that contrast each others.

Two guns that Naruko held while crossing her arms forward are loaded with destructive force upon discharged.

For the lack of firepower in long-term combat, this technique are made to cover for it once she get enough time to charge it.

The guns doesn't use physical bullets, the bullets are made from user's magical energy and then fired it as holy/demonic bullets.

The more magical energy provided the stronger the attack, to unleash a strong attack Naruko needs time to convert a huge amount of her magical energy into bullets.

"Es ist ein Ende!" (This is the end!)

Naruko roared, a pair of black and white lights unleashed.

However, the shots released into completely different direction from Kalawarner's stood.

Kalawarner smirked seeing Naruko's aim 'missed'. No matter how strong the attack, it's meaningless if it's not hit.

However, Naruko's expression in unchanged. "It doesn't matter if you good or evil, I will protect everything I hold precious."

For an instant she glanced at her brother who looks like sleeping peacefully.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Fallen angel"

Uzumaki Naruko is a human who transcend normal people common sense...

**"Weiss Schwarz!" (Gospel Magical Bullets!)**

"WHA...?!"

The dual colored bullets with speed of sound, suddenly stopped for an instant then curved with the speed of light and create a black and white cross shaped trajectory.

BOOOOM!

Without even able to finish her own words, a defenseless Kalawarner hit directly by the bullets that surpassed every common sense.

After the explosion, the situation turning into silence. Naruko still not let her eyes wander from the fallen angel's direction.

She already prepared a counter measure just in case she survive that blow, however it was not needed.

From the dust smoke, several black feathers scattered araound, blown by the wind into the darkness sky.

Once Naruko made sure that the fallen angel's presense completely ceased, the guns in her hand disappear into ethereal lights.

* * *

One battle ended, while another one already reach it's climax.

A clash between light and another light, the sound of wind splitted, the ground that already charred with numerous large sized holes.

On that battleground, two figure tirelessly clashed. When one throw something the other would also do the same, this kind of exchange already repeated for a while.

Until...

'_An opening!' _The fallen angel saw the valkyrie slightly lost her balance because of wind impact.

Without wasting a single moment, Milltett grabbed Rossweisse head-on.

"LET GO!"

"NOW! RAYNARE!"

Miltett shouted as she use all her remaining strength to hold the valkrie in her place.

Behind her Raynare already stood up.

"Good work Miltett, and...Farewell"

Then suddenly, so sudden that the former angel still not even register her 'comrade' words she feel something penetrate her stomach.

It was only after she look below and saw that a light spear bore through her and the valkyrie simultaneously her mind rebooted.

"R, Raynare..."

"Y, You dare to sacrifice your own comrade?! THE SAME COMRADE THAT FOUGHT FOR YOUR SAKE?!"

Rossweisse shouted ignoring the pain as a trickle of blood plastered her lips.

She reached the light spear and crush it bare-handed, she's beyond angry now. Sure the girl are fallen angel and her enemy, but she can respect her for fought against someone that clearly above her level to protect her comrade.

And to think that 'comrade' just betray her like that.

The enraged Valkyrie glared at the traitor fallen angel, at least that's what she intends to do.

The betrayer already fled from scene, leaving her kind, the one who fought for her at the death door, under mercy of the enemy.

Valkyries are valiant warrior race, they respect anyone who fought bravely even if that person are the enemy.

Therefore, Raynare cowardly action is the thing they hate the most, Rossweisse not an exception.

If not because the brave fallen angel took priority, then she would chase her down even to end of the world.

* * *

**Game's Trivia:  
**

**-Naruto Game power is confidential:**

**Naruto, by any means forbidden to reveal his power to anyone, even gods or any other higher being about his power. This restriction alone cannot be cheated. If there's even slightest intent in Naruto's mind to reveal it then his body would be forced into sleep.**

**-Item World additional details**

**When Naruto enter Item World not only his spirit go but his physical body also vanished from the real world, Once Naruto inside Item World, his very presence also disappears.**

**For now that's all, If you have question about the game system don't hold back.**

**R&amp;R**


	5. Chapter 5: Eve of Starting Line

**Howdy XD!**

**Nothing to says here so let's just go to review corner **

** Kinunatzs: I actually kind of lost to what to says here, I re-read it all over again and I think the skill system already clear, I try anyway. I using [Skill Usage] term instead of [MP] because I want the system to be unique and don't want make it all too easy for Naruto also I kind of inspired by strategy game I played long time ago (Don't remember which one but it was on Playstation one). Also about drinking potion in battle seems stupid, isn't canon DxD has [Phoenix Tears]?**

** Dragon Blaze-X: Naruko name already on characters list ever since first chapter and she first mentioned in chapter two.**

** grimreaper40045: I guess you talking about [Sage's Pendant] right? It's effect works mysteriously but it ensure Naruto will most likely survive, so yeah if situation called for it Naruto might be able to escape with his life even in checkmate state.**

** InfinityMask: Skill reset happens at 00.00, japan (Kuou) Timeline.**

** The Anime Sage: Thanks for the offer but currently I still not sure about my write routine.**

** XsamX17: This fic is contains lots of Chuunibyou element so you needs to unleash your imagination. Example of something impossible happen in a scene of top anime is from Fate/stay Night UBW 2nd season, where Kojiro can said a pretty long technique name in middle of using it despite the technique only last for one second or less.**

** Zentari2238: Considering it is DxD universe where lots of OP characters exist, I want Naruko to able to fight evenly with some of minor characters.**

** qsklue: Yes, Naruko is a permanent character. She is the only (or two if you count Fem!Issei) OC in the story. About Miltett you can find it in this chapter while Rias and ORC on the next one.**

**And yes to anybody wondered, this story is harem. But I won't list the member, you can figure it out yourself from Naruto's interaction with them.**

**And thanks for reading this fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The eve of Starting Point**

* * *

"...Hee, who ever thought my sister would be this much stronger while we apart for a while?"

"Nii-san?! You awake?" Naruko immediately turned around and sure enough she saw her twin brother, Naruto already sat on ground cross-legged as he touching his stomach with his hand that glowing bluishly.

And then slowly his wound closed before faded completely without leaving any scar except the fist-sized holes on his clothes.

"Well yeah, since the part '...Nii-san is my most important person'" Naruto stated as his lip quirked up in amusement.

When he got stabbed back then he just lost consciousness for just a brief instant thanks to **[Sage's Pendant] **effect which made Kalawarner missed all his vital parts.

He decided to pretend to be passed out when Naruko unexpected arrival and she seems like already know or from what he seen she already get used to this side of world.

He would be interfered if she is in danger but that didn't happen, she defeated the fallen angel without even used 100% of her strength.

Knowing her brother heard that, Naruko has decency of blush before she snapped herself almost instantly.

"Nii-san doesn't seems too surprised, so I guess I was right that you being attacked by that fallen angel is not a coincedence". Naruko stated logically with monotone.

"We can talk about this later, for now Ichihime is...!"

"No need to worry, our ally already came to her aid and she's safe though slightly injured." Naruko said calmly as she touching a small earphone in her left ear.

Naruto silently opened his friends list window and let out a relieved sigh when he saw Ichihime's status colored green.

From his friends list Naruto can monitored the condition or even location of his friends, depending on the said person's condition the name's color would change.

Green means the person is safe and healthy.

Blue means the person is inflicted by ailment status(es) such as poison, confused, charmed, etc...

Yellow means the person suffered minor injuries or in slight trouble.

Orange means the person suffered big injuries or in big trouble

Red means the person is fatally wounded or in life-threatening situation.

White means the person's condition (or even his/her location) is unknown.

Black plus crossed out means the person already died.

Needless to say Naruto won't let any of his friends's names colored by black, not now not ever.

"I see, thank goodness. Then can you ask your friend to bring her to my apartement? Does she know where it is?"

Naruko nodded. "She already know, after all her actual destination is Nii-san's apartement in the first place".

"What did you mean...?" Naruto stopped himself from asking as he massaged his temple while sighing.

"You know what? Let's all just go to my apartement so we can talk more about this whole mess". Naruto stated as he got up and turn his back then started to walking before he stop.

"Oh right," Then he turn around so he face his sister directly.

"Okairi, Naruko. I missed you". Naruto said it full of emotions with bright smile toward Naruko who looks stunned for an instant before her lips slightly quirked upward.

"Hai! Tadaima, Nii-san!" then it changed into a full-blown smile which she never show for the last ten years. "I also really, really missed you!"

* * *

"_Then Naruto-kun, please take care of our daughter. You two can even skip school if it's too sore tomorrow, I permit it! Just remember to use protection,wait! Scracth that we want grandchildren so just enjoy yourself!"_

Then the line ended abruptly.

"..." Naruto stared at his now silent cellphone with a huge sweatdrop.

Because the talks might be long, Naruto think it's better for Ichihime stay over for a night in his apartement.

And Naruto also reluctant to let her alone after what happened tonight.

So he does what normal people does at that moment, call her parent to inform she stay for the night in his apartement tonight.

Any parents would be worried if their teenager daughter stayed over to teenager boy's room, Naruto already prepared many logical arguments to counter their assault but it was not needed.

When he told Hyoudou couple about it everythings goes silent before they erupted in cheers, far from demanded he should return their daughter home they instead advised him to take his sweet time.

Because the voices are pretty loud, it was heard to the people at the background like Rossweisse who looked at Naruto with admiration and Naruko who's eyebrow twitched numerous times in middle of conversations, the other two guests still unconscious.

"Maa, They must be really trust your brother to let their daughter in care of him without asking questions" Said innocent Rossweisse who romance stunted with a sincere smile.

"Right, they must be really trust Nii-san to _take care_ of their daughter tonight." Naruko said flatly but to anyone who know her can tell she currently irritated.

Uzumaki Naruko also equaly oblivious with Rossweisse in romance departement AS LONG AS it's not involve her brother, if so she sharper than telepathy esper.

"...Well, at least that's one problem already taken care of." Naruto said as he put down his phone and sat on floor while facing Naruko and Rossweisse.

"Well then, shall we starts?" Rossweisse asked.

"I actually prefer the explanation starts when she woke up but..."

Then suddenly a slight groan cut Naruto's words off.

"...then there's no need to worry because I already woke up" Ichihime who previously unconscious now awake, she sat up slowly as she massaging her temple while only one of her eye open.

"ICHIHIME!" Naruto call out with surprise but happy as well seeing his friend seems alright. "Are you okay?"

"Just a bit headache, I just needs a moment." She said while smiling reassuringly.

"Don't force yourself, you can just lie down while listening."

The wielder of Boosted Gear silent for a while as she saw her friend/crush's worried expression, then she sighed but not before let out a thin smile.

"Then I accept the kind offer." She said as she back to lay herself on the bed.

After that Naruto signaled to Rossweisse and Naruko to start.

The valkyrie coughed first "Ehem, Since you two are new into this matter I will start from the very basic."

Both Naruto and Ichihime just silent and let her continue.

"First thing first, supernatural really exist. They're not just fairy-tales but all of the things mentioned in legends and myths is undoubtly real, tonight you two already seen the proof, the fallen angels."

Fallen angel.

A wicked or rebellious angel that has been cast out from heaven because of his/her sin.

Naruto's mind goes back to the fallen angels that slain by his and Naruko's hands. He had to admit that those two attitudes and bloodlust is really convicing about their race, those jet-black wings also didn't help much to change his opinion.

"Thousand years ago there's a great wars that involved three factions. Devils, angels, and fallen angels".

Wars, the thing that people hate yet it always happen, mostly even started by the ones who proclaimed hated the wars.

"Countless devils, angels, and fallen angels fallen in the wars. Each side used all their strength, knowledge, and wealth to make sure their race win and end the wars but the stalemate state keep going for hundred forty-two years until Fallen Angels' faction withdraw completely."

Naruto silently absorbed everything he heard from the wise valkyrie, he know he can't go back to his previous peaceful life now that he already stepped in too far into supernatural world.

He can't just pretend everything that happened is just a dream that he can just wake up and forget, he won't do something like that especially when two of his precious people stood in that side of world.

Or maybe three.

Naruko, his twin sister who at first they didn't get along is a freelancer that not affiliated with any of three factions. She signed-up to take exorcism's exam by their parents (unbeknown to her) and passed the test with flying color but on the first day when the church open their first lesson she disappeared, leaving a letter that stated she wish to go on her own journey. Ever since then there's no news about her, just today she told him abouth her adventures and also without telling their parents she joined Norse Faction.

Ichihime, one of two his childhood friend along with Irina. Just like him, she also clueless about supernatural world until today she attacked by the fallen angel. Naruko told him that the reason she attacked might be because she hold something called Sacred Gears.

Rossweisee continue her lecture about the supernatural's history with Naruko sometimes added a little details.

"...And that's how the situation became like now. Is there any questions?"

Rossweisee concluded as she looked at Naruto and Ichihime, one looks like immerse in his thought and another is closing her eyes before she opens it again then raise a hand.

"Yes, Ichihime-san?"

"I understand about the circumstances but why did they target me? Before today I completely unaware of supernatural."

"ah, as for that..." Before the valkyrie can continue Naruto cut her off.

"How about we just listen the reason from someone who hiding behind the door for a while ago?"

When Naruto said that Naruko, Rossweisse and Ichihime looked at the closed door before it opened an reveal a small blonde girl with impassive expression.

"...So you can feels my presence, huh?"

The girl said neutrally ignoring the tense atmosphere from all occupant minus Naruto and less from Rossweisse.

"It's kind of my speciality." Naruto shrugged.

To tell the truth, it was mostly thanks to the **[Perception]** skill he able to sense her.

"Since you don't show any hostility, I just let you to your own device."

The reason why Naruto didn't tensed as much as others is because he already heard from Rossweisse about the fallen angel's circumstances. To be betrayed by the person you tried to protect with your life is enough to break even the strongest warriors, and the girl is not even a warriors.

Even now her eyes is lost almost it's light, like she didn't really care anymore what may happen in the future, if here Naruto want to punish her then she would just says 'just kill me and be done with it'.

Then suddenly, unknown to any other occupants except Naruto a transparent box appears before him.

**Fallen Angel's fate!**

**One member of Fallen angel's group that attacked you and Ichihime betrayed by her ex-companion and deserted, what to do?**

**Kill her! [Reward: 100.000 EXP, 500.000 Yen, 4th ranked Fallen Angel's Wings (Accessories)].**

**Think another way. [Reward: ?].**

While Rossweisse talking to Miltett in order to comfort her, Naruto staring at the **[Quest] **with deadpanned eyes.

'_Choice 2' _He said mentally without hesitation like the answer is already obvious.

As on cue, the choices box dissipates like deleted data.

'_Seriously, what do they take me for?' _The king of Game mentally sighed. Sure the first choice would give him a lot of advantage but those advantages only in effect at early stage while the guilt would haunt him forever.

The gap between merit and demerit is too big.

Moreover...

Naruto glanced at his childhood friend who looked a lost because she just wake up and don't really know about the details on events they get assaulted.

'_It's not my choice alone mattered here'_

Like on cue Ichihime looked at Naruto with questioning gaze.

"Is she...?" She asked trailedly which earn nod from her childhood friend.

"She is a fallen angel, and in part of group that attacked us...at least she used to".

"Used to...huh?"

Ichihime return her gaze on the unfamiliar blonde, because she fainted back then she never saw Miltett before so she don't know if that is her personality.

Compared to Raynare, the girl sure seems different.

Ichihime quickly shooke her head.

'_No, making Raynare the example of the whole fallen angels is already wrong to begin with'_

For now it's better to just hear what she says first, then she can judge later.

Ichihime then coughed to gather attention which is succeed, then she looked at Miltett straight in the eyes.

"Firstly, Miltett-san...was it? Can you tell us why we've targeted by fallen angels?"

The three, Miltett, Rossweisse, and Naruko though they didn't show it is actually impressed that Ichihime intending to hear what almost-be-her killer's reason.

Usually when someone intend to kill you, they would retaliate or even kill him/her back, no question asked. And that's not wrong either, if someone fired gun then they should resolve to be fired back.

However the girl named Hyoudou Ichihime is not like ordinary people, sure she spend her life like most of girls at her age but there's an important factor which separated her and anothers.

Analyze.

The ability to sort things out inside brain and re-arrange them until everthing connect perfectly.

This ability gained through 10% talent and 90% hardworks.

Ever since she was a small girl, Hyoudou Ichihime already shows signs about her intellect. She able to learns something that took normal children three days within a hour, and when she in elementary school it was confirmed that she possess a photographic memory.

Photographic memory, the ability that only a few can obtain.

That was her talent.

With that talent alone she already guaranted to success in life and promising future career.

She would advance only that extend should she relied solely on talent.

Using her talent as stepping stone, Ichihime advance forward. She learns any knowledge she came across until she drop, and once she stood she learns again until she drop again.

It's just like what great people's quota: "_Talent is limited while training is limitless" _or _"Someone who rely solely on talent won't able to become a first-rate."_

This cycle continued for nine years and it still continue even now.

Someone won't able to made it this far without some kind of resolve and Ichihime isn't excetion, she already found her resolve and reason to work hard, therefore she never give up.

Her reason is might be the silly and people might be laughing because of it's hillariousness but to her it is more than enough.

She can't stand losing both of her closest people.

Ichihime first time experienced bitterness of separation is when Irina, her best female friend who she already think as sister is went abroad.

It was painful, very much so.

No one realized but behind the stoic mask she used to wore Ichihime is a lonely child, everything about this world is gray to her.

...Until one day they appears and pull her into a colorful world.

She never knew that something so trivial can be so interesting even though she supposed to be a smart one.

From that day Uzumaki Naruto (The Sun) and Shidou Irina (The Sea) became the center of her world.

* * *

"Shidou Irina! Stand up!"

A voice full of authority resounding the whole hall. Responding to the call a young girl with chestnut colored hair stand up, the said hair tied in twintail style.

Currently within Vatican, the headquarter of Church and Exorcism is in middle of important ceremony.

The girl is one among many exorcism who gathered in order to see if they will granted honor to wield one of seven holiest sword ever exist, The Excalibur Fragments.

However,among more than thousand young exorcism only two who will chosen to wield either **[Excalibur Mimic] **or **[Excalibur Destruction].**

While many wondered why the other five not to be given like the two but no one dare to says something about it because the pope himself didn't explain it himself.

The pope always right!

That's the unwritten rule shared by the exorcism.

The pope is the one that stood at top of the hierachy within the church, only exceeded by the angels, seraphs, and obviously The God.

The said pope currently standing between two veiled lady who each of them holding a white cushion with a sword atop of it.

Irina who has been called, walked with steady pace toward the pope completely hiding her own nervousness.

When she about two meters away from the pope she immediately kneeled like a knight to his/her lord.

Irina can heard one of aide's footstep approaching the pope and then the sound of metal being brandished.

Irina's heart beating furiosly for the each second passed until finally the pope's footsteps stopped in front of her and he called out to her.

"Raise your head, young Exorcism".

He said gently yet those simple words carried weight within them.

Irina slowly look upward and for the first time she can look at the pope clearly.

Though his face still hidden by the mask.

Anyone who chosen as a pope must hide their face, it was to protect their identity from possible spy and also symbol of a ultimate burden.

No matter who he/she is before took the mask of pope they cease to be what he/she was before the moment they wore the mask.

Abandon their name.

Forget their past.

Dedicated everything from the very first hair until the last drop of blood to God.

Such is the consequence for being the pope.

"Shidou Irina, you has been chosen to be wielder of this hole sword, **[Excalibur Mimic]. **Do you swear in the name of god that you won't taint it?"

A quiet yet clear voice of pope echoed within silent hall, not even a murmur can be heard. Irina hope no one can heard her heart beating furiosly, it was unbecoming as Excalibur Fragment's wielder.

Especially when she saw the glorious [**Excalibur Mimic] **in the pope's hands.

**[Excalibur Mimic],** also known as the **[Holy sword of Mimicry], **is a high-ranked Holy Sword and one of the seven **[Excalibur's Fragments]. **It was a Holy Sword that can take on many forms, though right now it is in the form of Katana while usually when its in no use it turns into string tied to the user's arm.

The uniqueness of **[Excalibur Mimic] **is just like it's name, despite being a sword it can transform itself into any weapon and morph into any size, shape and material its wielder desires. It can even be turned into any regular object. It is even able to create multiple life sized copies of a living being.

'_And from many other exorcism I was the one who granted honor to wield such a sword'. _Irina thought as she looked at the **[Excalibur Mimic] **in Katana's form.

Then she snapped from her trance and gained the look of determination.

"Yes Pope-sama! For this honor to be able to wield this Holy Sword I will bring justice to all evil in this world". She said without missing a beat.

From at very young age Shidou Irina yearned to be a Hero, not those hyporicates fake heroes who speaks justice while what they doing can be considered evil.

A True Hero.

Someone who always stays true to his/herself, someone who used his/her own heart as guide to act without being able to be outweighted by anyone, and most of all is to protect anyone who needs to be protected.

That was kind of Hero Shidou Irina yearned to be.

It was a childish dream, but she never hide it and puff out her chest in pride even if people laughed at her is not even in the least depressed her.

With unreadable expression because of his mask the pope silently handed the **[Excalibur Mimic] **to Irina who accept it gratefully.

She hold the sword upright as she stared at her reflection on the sword with unflinching gaze, after that declaration all nervousness gone, replaced with flames of determination.

'_I will definitely be a True Hero' _She thought fiercely, then her expression softened as she glanced outside of window where flutter of leaves blown by the gentle wind.

'_I pray you good luck in your conquest, Ichi-chan"._

* * *

"I see, please give a minute to sort thing out." Ichihime said as she touch her chin in thinking pose.

After that, Miltett told them about why Raynare target Ichihime and Naruto. Ichihime is their main target because she hold a **[Sacred Gear].**

**[Sacred Gears] **is a powerful items granted by the original God of Bible to humans, also known as **[God's Artifacts].**

The original Gof of the Bible created the **[Sacred Gears] **as part of His system to enact miracles on Earth. It has been stated that certain individuals with possession of **[Sacred Gears] **have grown to become very powerful and influential also that a large number of the people who have had their names etched into history, were most likely **[Sacred Gears]**'s possessors.

There can be more than one **[Sacred Gears] **of the same type such as **[Blade Balcksmith]. [Sacred Gears] ** can be vary from the common **[Twice Critical]**, to the rare **[Twilight Healing]**, with the only exception being the **[Longinus]**, which are all unique in their own way.

Only humans or human hybrids can be born with **[Sacred Gears].** Angels and Devils can obtain them by resurrecting a human or human hybrids as one of their own. And just recently the Fallen Angels have devised a ceremony to extract and possess a **[Sacred Gears] **from the original user.

But if a **[Sacred Gears] **is removed from the owner, they would die.

Basically, Raynare desires Ichihime's **[Sacred Gears] **and want to make it her own, Naruto is just an extra to be used to torture Ichihime mentally.

"Alright I roughly understand the situation". Ichihime said as she nodded to herself, she didn't understand fully but it can be researched on the later date.

"You...believe it? Most humans would think of it as nonsense". Miltett said, a bit surprised she took it well.

"Seeing is believing, it's hard to think of it as nonsense when you almost got killed by those 'nonsense'". She glanced at Naruto who nodded.

"Anyway, what kind of Sacred Gears I possess?" She travelled her eyes toward the fallen angel.

"About that, I don't know". Miltett stated truthfully.

"huh? You telling me that Raynare attacked me without knowing what my Sacred Gears is?" Ichihime asked increduously.

What if hers is just a common **[Twice Critical]** or even worse what if it was a rare one and she already mastered it? She might be turned into a overfry hamburger toast by now.

Miltett also share the same sentiment, it was because Azazel told them to watch Ichihime, Raynare immediately assumed that Ichihime possess a powerful **[Sacred Gears], **completely ignoring the possibility of she mastered it already.

When she pointed that out, Raynare quota "_Even with powerful Sacred Gears, I won't be defeated by a human much less a little girl"._ She just too damn arrogant for her own good.

* * *

**With this the second last chapter of prologue arc is finished. Yes The whole first six chapter is only about introdution of main characters and their skills.**

**How do you like Ichihime's brief past? Another part should be in more details in the next chapter. Also just for your information Ichihime is more or less like Shiro form No Game No Life but with better social skill.**

**Naruto is undoubtly the protagonist in this story but that does not mean I would not explore another character's life. I love seeing character's grown after all.**

**If I explain it in Visual Novel style Naruto is the primary protagonist. Naruko,Ichihime and Irina is the secondary protagonist/Capital Heroines. Any other girls to come is the Main Heroines.**

**R&amp;R**


	6. Chapter 6: Resolve

**Howdy XD!**

**Following Naruto, Master of Celestial Realm I also updated this just to tell you neither are dropped.**

**I stated in the last chapter that first six chapters was the prologue arc, sorry but make it seven.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Resolve**

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruko (Head Champion of Asgard)**

**She was what people call 'Kuudere' always calm and collected (unless if it involved her brother), only speak when necessary and when she does her message always direct and clear borderline of verbal abuse although she have no ill intention.**

**She was chosen by Odin as his champion after he seen her potential and determination, thus making her a demigod and also The head champion of Asgard. Many older champion who disagreed to be under command someone inexperienced can't help but to acknowledged her after seeing her prowess firsthand.**

**A self-proclaimed Brocon, and she didn't shy showing it even in public. She felt some sort of rivalry toward Hyoudou Ichihime and Shidou Irina for her brother's attention, because to her they tried to steal her brother from her.**

**(Additional information is locked)**

**STR: D**

**MAG: C+**

**AGI: B**

**CHA: D+**

**LUK: C-**

Was that a sound of his pride just shattered he heard, Naruto understand that he still weak and there's no point comparing him with others but he can't help a bit deflated seeing his twin sister _that_ far stronger than him.

He already about how attached Naruko to him but he always thought it was just a childish love like when a daughter said "I will marry dad when I grow older" thing, and most would grown out of it. Who ever thought Naruko would be the minority instead, but then again spending her childhood where incest is legal might not be the best place for grown up.

Thanks to **[Gamer's mind]** Naruto able to think calmly, There was so much happened in the span of last two days so he rather to solve this one by one.

**Rossweisee (Genius Virgin Valkyrie)**

**A valkyrie sent by Odin to watch over Tet's Champion, Uzumaki Naruto. Formerly serve as Odin's bodyguard, and very dedicated to her duty. Usually maintain serious attitude which easily swayed if her dull love life mentioned (mostly by Odin).**

**(Additional Information is locked).**

**STR: C-**

**MAG: B**

**AGI: D+**

**CHA: E**

**LUK: F**

Naruto raised eyebrow at 'loveless life' part, granted he only know her for very short time but he could tell she is a nice person (he glanced at the valkyrie who refused to leave depressed fallen angel alone) and her being beautiful also added as a bonus.

Maybe Valhalla filled with blind people? Or maybe because of her F rank luck? Anyway now that he knew that the valkyrie also his allies he can sighed in relief for the time being.

And now it's the time to check the fallen angel.

**Mittelt (Innocent Fallen)**

**A former four winged angel before casted out from heaven when her white wings suddenly turned blacks for unknown reason, then she found and saved by Raynare and join her since then before betrayed by the same person that saved her.**

**(Additional information is locked)**

**STR: E**

**MAG: C**

**AGI: C**

**CHA: D**

**LUK: E-**

Naruto curious about this 'unknown reason' she fell, there were still too little he knew about her but at least he know one thing. She might not his allies but he at least sure she wasn't an enemy.

It was roughly two hours after Naruto and Ichihime attacked by Fallen angels and survived, finally thing starting to calm down.

Naruto stood on his room's veranda, leaned his elbows at it and stared at Kuou's night scenery.

...Or so from other person's perceptive.

Currently he staring at invisible screen that only he could see.

**Fallen** **Angel** **Mittelt's** **trust** **issue.**

**After being betrayed by her fellow fallen angel, Mittelt develop some sort of trauma.**

**Show her that you worthy of her trust.**

**Reward: Mittelt join as ally+ ?.**

Naruto looked over his shoulder where he saw Rossweisse who gushing over the small fallen angel with attention.

It seems like the Valkyrie became fond of her used to be enemy when she seen her bravery to protect her _friend_.

Even though the said friend not even worthy of her friendship.

Personally Naruto had mixed feeling about the fallen angel, after all she _did_ willingly attacked Ichihime though it seems like she already forgave her so he won't push that matter further.

On another side, she was not the mastermind behind the attack and moreover got herself betrayed by her used-to-be comrade.

Just by looking at her eyes when she surrender her fate to his hand, Naruto knew that she was not acting and he sure Ichihime knew it too.

She was a good person which unfortunately got bad friends, at least she was fortunately enough not got too corrupted by them.

"...looks like nii-san already decided what you want to do".

A sudden quiet voice snap out Naruto from his musing.

"Naruko? Since when did you there?"

It was none other than his twin's voice who before he know it was already stood next to him.

"Just now, so what are nii-san's choice? Though from your face I think I could already tell". She stated neutrally before let out a thin knowing smile.

"...Did I really made a strange expression?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Not strange" she shook her head slightly before a thin smile graced her lips. "you were smiling". The younger twin answered as she glanced at people inside the room.

* * *

At same time the discussion happen at Naruto's apartment, there were also some discussion happens at another place.

"So, can you track it down, Koneko?" A girl with crimson hair asked. She was none other than Rias Gremory, the idol of Kuou Academy.

A normal girl usually won't be outside in middle of night, however Rias was not a normal girl or normal human in that matter.

She was a devil, a pure blood high-class devil and heiress of Gremory household and also one of the _owner_ of Kuou City which shared by her and Sona Sitri.

Obviously any problem within her territory is her responsibility and thus she doing what she currently doing.

Just a half an hour ago there were two magical pheromones happened simultaneously at two different places.

Kuou's clearing field and Kuou's park.

Rias decided to investigate the park while her best friend, Sona goes to the clearing.

She decided the park was because her 'future peerage member' last spotted near park.

Peerage system was a way for devils to increase their population by reincarnating other races into devil to be their servant.

In the past lots of devils fell during great wars and thus they were on decline birth because it was hard to conceive child between pure blood devils, to solve this problem Ajuka Astaroth now Beelzebub created a peerage system through evil pieces.

However all creation has flaw and so are evil pieces, not all devils used the evil pieces in correct way which is to convince the target first the reincarnate.

Some devils used manipulation to gain the loyalty of his/her peerage _member_ or just outright coercion which give birth to stray devils.

Back to topic, Rias frustrated because she made miscalculation that Fallen angels made their move faster than her prediction which resulted this.

"...they were able to erased their track, I can't pinpoint their location, sorry Buchou". Said a white haired, small stature girl in apologetic tone while her face still stoic as ever.

She was Rias' Rook, Toujou Koneko. A first year at Kuou Academy and the mascot of whole school.

"It's not your fault" Rias shook her head and smiled reassuringly though inside she can't help but feel regret not to act sooner.

"Buchou" A familiar voice called for Rias and she turn back, it was her Queen, Himejima Akeno also the one who shared Rias's title as 'Two great Onee-same of Kuou'.

"What is it, Akeno?" Rias asked worriedly when she saw the grim expression from her friend's who usually all smiling face.

"This is bad, She's not in her house" That line was like a dagger in Rias's heart.

"Do you think the fallen angels got her?" Akeno said in distaste especially the fallen angels's part.

"That possibility is high". Rias stated grimly.

Dragon or not, she won't stand a chance against fallen angel(s) as long as she still inexperienced.

They were talking about the newest person that catch Rias's eyes, Hyoudou Ichihime.

At first Rias don't think much of her other than a nice girl until Koneko told her about her dragon aura.

From then she put Ichihime under observation for potential peerage member, she needs all the strength she can obtain if she want stand a chance against _him_.

But now all is lost, not only she missed the chance to gain a new powerful servant she also caused a person's death because of her own fault.

"Anyway, let's inform Sona about this" Rias sighed in defeat.

Not only she lost a would be peerage member but she also needs to deal with her (guaranteed) pissed childhood friend for this mistake that cost a life of student in her school.

'Could this get any worse?'

* * *

"I think its time to explain more about Sacred Gear is it not? Are you already alright?"

Naruto said once he return back inside, it was necessary to know more about these Sacred Gear since it was most likely today's problem won't be the last. They needs as much as information they could gather.

Of course he could wait for tomorrow if Ichihime's condition still unstable but it was needless worry as she straighten up her back easily as she understood Naruto's intention.

"I agree, the sooner the better". It was Naruko who immediately agreed.

"First, I show you mine".

Then two small bright lights emerged from her palm, one white one black.

As the lights faded twin exotic guns appears in her hands.

Naruto already seen it before but don't have time to examine it closely.

"...it's beautiful". Ichihime muttered though Milltett stays silent she must be thinking the same thing judging from her facial expression.

"This is my Sacred Gear, **Black Justice.**" She said and continued on.

"With this I able to convert my mana into magical bullets then fired it, the white gun convert my mana into light elemental bullet while the black into dark magical bullet." Here Rose cut-in.

"This kind of Sacred Gear that could mix two opposite elements in harmony was very rare, even I never knew it could happen until I meet Naruko-san".

"...Is it because God's system?" Ichihime asked, she already filled in about how God didn't allow for dark and light exist in same creation.

Seeing Rossweisse nod, Ichihime decided to ask further. "But isn't Sacred Gears made by God himself?"

'Why he created something that he didn't allow in the first place?' was her unasked question.

"Unfortunately I don't know the answer myself" Rossweisse shook her head. Seeing that they done Naruko decided to continue.

"The amount of shot power depending on how much I convert my mana although it takes time to charge it". She stated ending the explanation as the guns faded away.

"I think this is it for tonight, we all need to rest" Naruto said as he glanced at his childhood friend's tired figure and the fallen angel.

"What about the sleep arrangement?" Rossweisse noticed that there only one bed big enough for two, three if forced.

"I sleep next to nii-san just like when we were kids" She stated in flat tone as she linked her arms around her twin brother as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Before Rose could retort about how improper for a girl of her age to sleep with her brother, Ichihime cut-in. "Then the three of us..." She pointed at herself, Naruko and Naruko. "...could sleep on the futon while Rossweisse-san and Mittelt-san take the bed. Isn't that alright, Naruto?"

"Wouldn't it better if you also take the bed, I mean your condition still..." Naruto tried to reason.

"So are you". Ichihime retorted.

"Point taken" Naruto sighed in defeat.

_'Moreover, I think I could recover faster with you sleeping beside me'_ She added mentally while beside Naruto, Naruko look at Ichihime with calculating look. _'This girl...sure is capable'_

And thus Mittelt sleep within Rose's embrace while Naruto lied down sandwiched by his attractive childhood friend and twin sister who definitely grown which he experienced personally when they hugging his arms.

* * *

By the next day both Naruto and Ichihime already recovered enough to go to school, on the way they stopped first at her house where both greeted by Hyoudou couple's knowing grin.

Explaining everything would be too complicated so Naruto choose to didn't say anything and let them think what they want, then again he _did_ slept with her.

Naruko and Rossweisse at first also intended to go with them to school by posing as a transfer student and teacher but since Kuou Academy not your ordinary school but devil's den instead they couldn't use simple mind control to infiltrate it without being noticed by them.

So they could only enter by the ordinary method, forge fake documents then send the applicants which would take time before they could enter legally.

Until then Naruto suggested Naruko to be on stand-by near school's vicinity while Rossweisse should watch over Mittelt instead of him, not because of his distrust toward the fallen angel but to prevent her from being attacked in her weak state or stop her if she about to do something stupid, like marching to Raynare's place and got herself killed.

When Naruto waiting for Ichihime changing, Kazuma furiously told him that they got a prank call last night that stated their daughter died by traffic accident.

_'Must be the devil's'_ Naruto mentally concluded. They definitely seek answer from Ichihime about how she survived.

This morning Ichihime found a strange flier in her pocket clothes but she didn't even remember how she got that, when they show it to Rossweisse she a bit surprised and told them it was a summoning flier and that crest belong to Gremory's.

Ichihime look thoughtful before stated that before she goes out to convenience store last night she sure that there's no flier in her pocket, with that everyone arrived at same conclusion.

Gremory knew Ichihime would be attacked that night and plant that flier so she could summon her when things goes south, which would be if not for Rossweisse unexpected arrival.

The question is, _'was that all? Did Gremory really intend to help out of kindness or...'_

"Sorry, Kazuma-san. Can I borrow the bathroom?" Naruto asked which Kazuma just laughed "Of course Naruto, don't be a stranger we are practically family".

After thanked him Naruto goes inside bathroom and don't forget to lock it, then a transparent screen with many icons appears before him.

He press The Item World. _'I hope I was wrong about this but just in case...'_

This time he will protect her...no, not just her but all his comrades he gained even if he have to become a monster so be it.

* * *

As usual when Naruto and Ichihime arrived at the front gate Naruto's _followers_ already forming two perfect line like loyal subordinates although they seems surprised seeing Ichihime next to him, the devils must be already informed about her _passing_.

"I KNEW IT! ANEGO IS FINE! WHO SPREAD THOSE BASELESS RUMOR ABOUT HER BEING DEAD?!" One tall male student shouted with glee then others also let out their opinion.

"Aniki would never let anyone harm Anego..."

"I never believed that rumor anyway..."

"I'm glad it was just a false alarm."

Naruto touched at their heartfelt expression, they were really worried about Ichihime. some even crying their eyes out.

Ichihime let out faint giggle, you never know that these tough-looking males can be so overdramatic. Before, this would be impossible but ever since Naruto interacted with them they mellowed, in a good way.

She glanced at her dense childhood friend with a smile, he have certain effect that bring the good within people just by interacted with them.

Then from corner her eyes she seen Gremory's shocked expression behind second floor window, Naruto also noticed where she was looking and slightly narrowed his eye at the heiress although she didn't noticed it because her eyes fixed toward Ichihime, before long she turn away.

Ichihime then thanked the _delinquents_ for worrying about her after Rias disappears, however Naruto's gaze still fixed at the same window where she was still there.

_'For your' sake, Gremory...'_ Unnoticed by all, Naruto's eyes turns into crimson with predator slitted iris.

_'I hope you won't do what I thought you intend to do.'_

* * *

**R&amp;R**


End file.
